


Пустой человек

by logastr



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logastr/pseuds/logastr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p><br/><i>«Нас губит как раз то, что мы любим» Джиор Мормонт </i> </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
**Пролог**   


Рыцарь стоял перед королевой, не снимая рогатого шлема. Его разномастные доспехи: фигурная кираса с кольцами в сосках, оплечье и наручи, выкованные разными мастерами для других владельцев, делали его похожим скорее на шута, чем на воина.  
И все-таки, без всякого сомнения, это был воин, потому что его смешные латы были густо вымазаны кровью. Он стоял прямо, но внимательный глаз непременно заметил бы, что рыцарь сильнее опирается на левую ногу — возможно, он был ранен.  
Королева этого не замечала.  
Она сидела на троне и уже довольно долго выслушивала рассказ Тириона Ланнистера о том, как он оказался в войсках мятежных юнкайцев. По его словам выходило, что ни он, ни этот рыцарь-скоморох не замышляли ничего дурного против среброволосой королевы Миэрина. Просто так сложились обстоятельства.  
Над королевским шатром оседали пепел и пыль недавно закончившегося сражения. В этом жарком мареве заходящее багровое солнце казалось искупавшимся в крови павших.  
Наконец, королева кивнула белокурой головой, покрытой серебристой вуалью, повелевая Ланнистеру закончить свой рассказ. Затем, она отхлебнула из пиалы прохладного шербета со льдом и только потом, выдержав длинную паузу, сказала:  
— Я хотела бы поверить тебе, Тирион Ланнистер по прозвищу Бес. Можно обмануть меня — я всего лишь юная женщина — но нельзя обмануть моих детей-драконов. Мой сын признал тебя — и уже этим ты оправдан в моих глазах. Однако, что касается сира Джораха…  
— Он обратил свой меч против ваших врагов, ваше величество, и храбро сражался.  
— Я хочу услышать его самого, — сказала королева и поднялась с трона.  
Вечерний ветер шевелил ее невесомое, почти прозрачное одеяние, напоминавшее розоватый пепел сожженных дотла цветов. Она подошла к рыцарю и заглянула ему в лицо.  
— Снимите шлем, сир, — сказала она ему, — посмотрите мне в глаза и ответьте, почему вы нарушили мой приказ никогда не возвращаться.  
Рыцарь склонил голову и снял шлем. Он был бледен, глаза обведены темными кругами, лицо, также как и доспехи, забрызгано кровью. Но страшнее всего было клеймо на левой щеке — маска демона — бугрившееся сожженными тканями и перетянувшее кожу. Клеймо делало лицо рыцаря отталкивающим.  
С трудом он опустился на колено перед королевой, разомкнул слипшиеся губы и сказал:  
— Я нарушил ваш приказ, ваше величество, и вернулся, готовый умереть, если вы того пожелаете. Вернулся, в надежде заслужить возможность умереть за вас с честью или служить вам до конца моих дней.  
Он замолчал, перевел дыхание и добавил тихо:  
— Ничего другого я не хочу.  
— Сир Барристан, — позвала королева. Седой, но все еще статный рыцарь в блестящих доспехах и белом плаще приблизился к ней. — Скажите, сир Барристан, — спросила королева тихо, — возьмете ли вы в Гвардию Королевы бывшего раба?  
— Я сделаю так, как прикажет ваше величество, — спокойно ответил он.  
— Но все-таки вы сомневаетесь? — королева наконец отвела внимательный взгляд от лица коленопреклоненного рыцаря и посмотрела на сира Барристана.  
— Дело не в том, ваше величество, — ответил тот все также уверенно, явно довольный тем, что королева уловила его сомнения, — что сир Джорах был рабом. Скорее проблема в том, что он был работорговцем.  
Королева снова посмотрела на клеймо.  
— Что ж, сказала она, — теперь никто не вспомнит об этом, едва взглянув на его лицо. И вы забудьте, сир Барристан.

Королева повернулась и снова пошла к трону. С тех пор она долго не вспоминала о рыцаре, который по ее повелению принес обеты нестяжания и целомудрия.

**Часть первая**

Довольно долго я ничего не понимала. Когда он вернулся, я думала, что нашла верное решение. Он надел белый плащ и перестал занимать меня.

Меня занимала война, сумасшедший Грейджой, ледяной Станнис, родственники, появляющиеся, словно грибы после дождя, мои дети-драконы и мои дети-подданные. Разве мне было дело до одного из рыцарей моей охраны?

Мы взяли Королевскую Гавань почти без боя.

Город поразил меня не столько величием, сколько запустением. Глядя на пышное убранство дворцов и убогие жилища бедняков, на толпы нищих, разутых и раздетых даже зимой, и толстых, лоснящихся от жира вельмож, закутанных в меха и парчу, я не могла не вспоминать о Миэрине.

— Таково устройство этого мира, ваше величество, — сказал мне однажды Тирион Ланнистер, видимо прочитав мои мысли по выражению лица, — нельзя одним махом изменить его.

— Я уничтожила рабство в Эссосе, — напомнила я ему. — Я чуть не погибла при этом, но уничтожила рабство.

— Это так, ваше величество, но теперь, в эту страшную зиму не только перед этими несчастными, но и перед толстым Варисом, и передо мной, и перед вами, простите мне эту дерзость, стоит одна задача — выжить. И неизвестно, кому из всех нас удастся ее выполнить.

Ланнистер был прав. С тех самых пор, как мы познакомились, он постоянно оказывался прав, даже если говорил на первый взгляд совершенную чушь. Он сказал мне, что Виктарион Грейджой пришел ко мне на помощь, привез мне свой флот и свой драконий рог и даже хочет меня, повинуясь воле другого человека, — так и оказалось. Когда Железный жених погиб в огне Древней Валирии, я видела в пламени тень его брата, Эурона. И тот не замедлил явиться, чтобы взять себе славу Виктариона, корабли Виктариона и женщину Виктариона.

На мое счастье, я не стала женщиной Грейджоев, и у меня были мои драконы, чтобы не становиться ей впредь.

Правда, Эурон не терял надежды — пташки хитроумного лорда Вариса доносили, что железнорожденный высадился на Драконьем Камне и его флот постоянно находится в боевой готовности.

Но я не слишком боялась его. Благодаря моей армии, скованной верой в меня и любовью ко мне, и благодаря моим драконам, я устроилась на Железном троне достаточно прочно.

Как только это случилось, и я снова, как и в Миэрине, только и делала, что принимала просителей, я начала чувствовать на себе пристальный взгляд. Взгляд сира Джораха, одного из рыцарей Гвардии Королевы, словно маленький муравей ползал по моей спине, плечам и волосам. Я оборачивалась, и он быстро отводил глаза в сторону.

Сначала я думала, что мне просто показалось. На королеву, сидящую на троне, устремлены взгляды всех присутствующих. Однако я никогда не чувствовала на своей коже маленького щекотного муравья, когда Джораха по какой-то причине не было в зале, или когда я гуляла по увядшей Богороще Красного Замка, и моя охрана состояла только из сира Барристана, 

Однажды я специально пришла в Башню Белого Меча, чтобы посмотреть на море из окон чертогов лорда-командующего. Потом внизу, в трапезном зале собрались все рыцари моей Королевской Гвардии. Они стояли передо мной закованные в одинаковую броню, с одинаковыми шлемами на головах и с одинаковыми белыми плащами на плечах, и я даже не сразу отличила сира Джораха от других, которых знала меньше. Но противного надоедливого муравья я почувствовала тотчас!

Я стала украдкой наблюдать за Мормонтом, и поняла, что он никогда не смотрит мне в лицо, даже если я обращаюсь напрямую к нему.

Твердыня Мейегора почти не пострадала от драконьего огня, когда мои войска брали Королевскую Гавань, и я устроилась в бывших комнатах моих предков Таргариенов со всем возможным удобством. Если ты королева, сидящая на Железном Троне, ты не должна забывать об этом даже в спальне. Помнить о том, кто ты — даже когда спишь! 

Большая кровать из красного дерева, украшенная золотом и рубинами терялась посреди огромной спальни с двумя каминами выше человеческого роста, постоянно жарко натопленными. На стенах весели гобелены, преподнесенные мне гильдией ткачей, изображающие историю моего воцарения: рождение драконов, поклонение освобожденных рабов в Эссосе и восшествие на Железный трон. Красиво, хотя и не слишком правдиво. 

Рыцарь в полном боевом вооружении, в золотых доспехах и белом плаще, стоящий у двери в спальню, казался еще одним символом моей власти, красивым и важным предметом отделки… 

Однажды ночью Мормонт стоял у моих дверей. Я уже собиралась ложиться и отослала служанок, но потом вдруг вспомнила про него.

— Сир Джорах, — позвала я, — зайдите.

Он вошел и встал сразу у двери, положив руку на меч и глядя поверх моей головы, куда-то мне за спину.

— Сир Джорах, посмотрите на меня, — я специально постаралась, чтобы мои слова звучали не как просьба, а как приказ.

Я видела, что ему пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы выполнить его.  
Он посмотрел на меня. Его взгляд ничего не выражал. Ничего. Он не был холодным, презрительным или сердитым. Но в нем не было и любви. Наверное, он также смотрит на потолок в комнате, где спит. Я стояла перед ним в тонкой шелковой рубашке, едва прикрывающей тело, а он смотрел на меня, как... Серый Червь.

Он был в полном доспехе, и только поэтому я не протянула руку, чтобы проверить, не стал ли он и в самом деле Серым Червем.

— Ступайте, — сказала я хрипло.

Он спокойно поклонился и вышел за дверь.

Моя королевская кровать была куда шире и мягче, чем даже в Миэрине. Она стояла на возвышении под тяжелым балдахином из алого бархата с вышитыми черными драконами. Когда привезли ткань, дворцовый распорядитель был в ярости, потому что утверждал, что заказывал красных таргариеновских драконов на черном фоне. Но я приказала никого не наказывать — в конце концов, мне доводилось спать и на голой земле, а уж под неправильным балдахином на мягкой широкой кровати, устланной шерстяными, шелковыми и парчовыми одеялами и меховыми шкурами, мне спалось не хуже.

Но в ту ночь я не сомкнула глаз, все вертелась в постели, то сбрасывая одеяла, то закутываясь снова, и пыталась найти решение. Это одно из проклятий Таргариенов — мне до всего есть дело. И если какая-то идея придет мне в голову, я не могу остановиться, пока не осуществлю задуманное. Джорах вернулся. Вернулся не только в мою свиту, но и в мои мысли и опять стал тревожить меня. С ним всегда было сложно! Он считал меня маленькой девочкой — и предавал меня, считал королевой и хотел, как женщину. Следил за мной, когда я отворачивалась, и не видел меня, когда смотрел в упор.

И теперь я почти физически чувствовала его присутствие, иногда мне казалось, что я слышу его дыхание и как он осторожно переступает с ноги на ногу, хотя, конечно, это было только моё воображение. Под утро я все-таки задремала, и мне приснилась Красная пустыня, и его усталый пустой взгляд, когда он почти потерял надежду. Даже тогда в нем было больше жизни.

Утром, когда я проснулась, у моей двери стоял уже другой гвардеец.

И вскоре это стало совершенно невыносимо. Он не смотрел на меня без специального приказа, но стоило мне отвернуться, как муравей начинал свое щекотное путешествие по моему телу. А когда он стоял за дверью спальни — мой сон улетал далеко в дотракийские степи.

Как-то я принимала посланцев из Дорна. Посланцы из Дорна, особенно после принца Квентина, — это даже не Ксаро Ксоан Даксос! Нельзя отвлекаться. А попробуйте не отвлекаться, если по вашей руке, локтю и плечу ползают настырные муравьи. Я едва сдерживалась, несколько раз оборачивалась на него, чтобы прекратил, но как только разговор с посланниками увлекал меня — все начиналось снова. Пару раз я все-таки запнулась в своих речах, и это меня окончательно вывело из себя.

Когда за дорнийцами закрылись двери, я встала со своего места, подошла к рыцарю и изо всех сил ударила его по щеке. Если бы он был в шлеме, я разбила бы руку. А так он только побледнел и схватился за щеку, на секунду закрыв ладонью клеймо. Не знаю почему, мне показалось в этот момент, что он стал прежним. Но это была только иллюзия — я моргнула, а он уже стоял вытянувшись, глядя мне за спину стеклянным взглядом. Зато все, кто был в тот момент в зале, смотрели на нас.

Позже сир Барристан сказал со свойственной ему осторожностью, что хочет временно отстранить сира Джораха от обязанностей охранять меня.

— Мне нужна помощь на тренировках молодых рыцарей, — сказал он.

— Нет, сир Барристан, — пришлось мне возразить. — Напротив, прошу вас прислать сира Джораха сегодня охранять мой сон.

— Вы... уверены, ваше величество?

— Да, — я резко кивнула, давая понять, что не считаю нужным оправдываться даже перед благородным сиром Дедушкой.

— Что ж, он дал клятву Гвардии, надеюсь, он сдержит ее.

«Клятвы уничтожают желания? — подумала я про себя, — Делают человека мертвецом со стеклянным взглядом?»

Вечером я приняла ванну с розовым маслом, расчесала волосы и вплела в них цветы лаванды, зажгла ароматические свечи и послала за Даарио Нахарисом.

Мой великолепный синебородый любовник никогда не смотрел на меня стеклянным взглядом — в его глазах светилось желание. Дикое, животное и такое же сильное, как огонь в пасти Дрогона.

Увидев, как я приготовилась к его приходу, Даарио воскликнул:

— Ты решила очаровать меня снова, моя королева? Я думал, что никогда не смогу любить тебя сильнее, чем уже люблю, но ты поколебала мою уверенность.

Я улыбнулась. Даарио так легко и так сладко говорил о любви, словно она вся была один лишь нектар.

— Выпей вина, любовь моя, — сказала я ему, — отведай фиников и винограда.

— Слаще фиников твои уста, моя красавица, и пьяней лучшего дорнийского, — ответил он, сбрасывая одежду.

Он был великолепен — его тело было словно облито маслом, мускулы бугрились, улыбка сияла. Мне сразу же захотелось забыть обо всем на свете и отдаваться ему всю ночь.

Но в отличие от моего великолепного Даарио, я знала, что любовь — это еще и полынь.

— Постой, мой пылкий, — остановила я его, едва он начал ласкать языком мои соски.

— Что такое? Начнем с другого?

Вместо ответа я улыбнулась ему как можно соблазнительнее и позвала Джораха.

Тот вошел и замер у самой двери, как и в прошлый раз.

— Смотри на меня, — приказала я ему. — Не отводи взгляд.

Даарио ухмыльнулся и зажал мой сосок губами. Я выгнулась и застонала. Мой умелый любовник гладил руками мои плечи и бедра, целовал и покусывал соски и делал все это как раз так, как мне было нужно — чтобы стоящий у двери мужчина видел. Я тоже целовала плечи и шею Даарио, охватывала его гибкий стан ногами, извивалась в его руках, как песчаная змея. Но все это время я внимательно наблюдала за рыцарем.

И я добилась своего — может быть, тогда, когда синие волосы Даарио упали мне на живот, а может быть, даже чуть раньше, когда я рухнула на подушку и облизала сухие губы, в глазах Джораха полыхнуло пламя. 

Я выбралась из постели и подошла к нему вплотную. Лицо его изменилось почти неуловимо, все тоже застывшее равнодушное выражение — только в самой глубине глаз мелькали едва заметные искры, и морщины на левом виске едва заметно подрагивали от нервного тика.

Я поцеловала его в губы.

Это было... странно.

Раньше, еще до Вестероса, я долго думала о том, другом поцелуе, так часто вспоминала его то с гневом, то с сожалением, что вообразила, будто грянет гром, едва наши губы снова соприкоснуться.

Но ничего особенного не случилось — его губы были солоны и жестки. Он ответил мне не сразу, будто бы не поверив, а потом обнял меня руками в латных перчатках. Моя обнаженная грудь прижалась к холодному металлу, и я рассмеялась.

— Давай снимем с тебя эти оковы, сир. И все остальное тоже.

Даарио поднялся с кровати и присоединился ко мне.

— Побуду твоим оруженосцем, медведь, — сказал он, смеясь, — раз этого хочет моя королева. Ни в чем не могу ей отказать.

Вдвоем с любимым мы сняли с Джораха доспехи, и я наградила Даарио в знак благодарности поцелуем. Джорах смотрел на нас, не отрываясь.

— Иди в кровать, дорогой, — сказала я, — дальше я сама. 

Даарио поцеловал меня еще раз и налил себе вина в серебряный кубок.

Я повернулась к Джораху и начала медленно расстегивать его колет. Да, теперь я видела в его глазах желание не менее сильное, чем у Даарио.  
Прежде чем пойти дальше, я снова поцеловала его. Он прижал меня к себе слишком сильно, немного неловко и даже грубо. О, это было то, что надо, но если он хотел большего — ему пришлось бы отнести меня на кровать к ожидающему и возбужденному Даарио. Несколько мгновений я думала, что он так и не решится, и уже готова была снова приказать. Но потом Джорах подхватил меня на руки.

Я легла между двумя мужчинами, и позволила им бороться за мое тело, словно за поле при игре в кайвасу. Руки Джораха вздрагивали, когда случайно встречались с руками Даарио.

Когда эта игра мне надоела, я повалила Джораха на кровать, освободила его от штанов и оседлала его.

Даарио занял мой рот, ласкал мою грудь и шею.

Губы моего Даарио сладки и жарки, и вскоре я содрогалась от удовольствия. Джорах тоже дрожал под моими бедрами. И он закрыл глаза, когда извергал из себя семя.

Потом я заставила Даарио брать меня сзади, а Джорах снова смотрел...  
В конце концов, мой любимый уснул, крепко обхватив меня за плечи, словно для того, что бы другой не украл меня, пока он спит.

Я тоже уже дремала, уставшая и довольная, когда Джорах сел на кровати.

Его тело было покрыто шрамами, особенно спина и плечи. У моего славного тирошийского любовника тоже были шрамы, но он носил их точно так же, как золотые пуговицы на своем щегольском камзоле. Шрамы у Джораха на спине были то же, что и клеймо на его лице — свидетельство позора, а не доблести.

Я протянула руку и провела по извилистой белой полосе под его левой лопаткой.

— Ты можешь остаться, — сказала я шепотом, чтобы не разбудить Даарио.

Он обернулся ко мне вполоборота той, неиспорченной щекой, и ответил тоже тихо:

— Я нарушил клятву.

— Нет, — возразила я, — ты клялся защищать меня, слушаться меня. Ты не нарушил этой клятвы.

— Позвольте мне занять свое место у двери, ваше величество, — сказал он.

Я слегка разозлилась на него, но кивнула. 

Он оделся, собрал громыхающие железки и вышел за дверь.

Я посмотрела на спящего рядом Даарио. Он улыбался во сне — наверное, ему снилось, как он побеждает врагов или как берет тысячу женщин... Или меня. Мне было спокойно в его объятиях, потому что сам он был спокоен, что бы ни случилось. Иногда он ревновал меня, иногда был недоволен разлукой, иногда просил о каком-нибудь пустяке, но на самом деле мой синеволосый любовник был самый спокойным человеком из тех, что я знала. Словно его душа была выточена из цельного куска дерева. Я улыбнулась ему и закрыла глаза, собираясь уснуть.

Но едва я сомкнула ресницы, передо мной снова был Джорах Мормонт.

«Я нарушил клятву» — за много месяцев это были его первые слова, обращенные ко мне. Слова, сказанные им после того, как я приняла в себя его семя! Я снова открыла глаза и высвободилась из объятий Даарио. Могло ли статься, что Джорах разлюбил меня? Нет! Теперь я не была той наивной девочкой, что позволяла себе относиться к нему не как к мужчине. Он не сводил с меня глаз, стоило мне отвернуться. Его взгляд не давал мне покоя. Безусловно, он все еще любил меня, иначе, зачем бы ему возвращаться?

Когда я прогнала его — это было нелегко, ведь я лишалась его советов, хороших советов — я думала, что он вернется к себе на север, на родину. Даже представляла себе его Медвежий остров, скалистый, заросший густым лесом, представляла, как он входит в дом, который может назвать своим... Я даже немного завидовала ему, потому что у меня есть почти все, что я захочу, но дома — нет.

А он вернулся. Так ради чего, если не ради любви?

Сон улетел от меня. Я накинула рубашку и вышла за дверь. Джорах стоял, прислонившись к стене, так и не надев доспехи.

— Я ударила тебя сегодня... уже вчера… зря. Прости меня, — сказала я и погладила его по изрытой клеймом щеке.

— Мне нечего прощать, ваше величество, — сказал он хрипло. Видно было, что он устал и хочет спать.

Я вздохнула:

— Тебя скоро сменят?

— Через пару часов, ваша милость.

— А я вот не могу уснуть. В детстве я так крепко спала — меня из пушки было не разбудить. У меня была служанка — Нибея — она ходила за мной в доме сира Дарри. Она топала, как бегемот, потому что была огромная, толстая. Все в доме сразу просыпались, едва она появлялась на пороге. Но не я! Ей приходилось трясти меня за плечи, чтобы умыть и причесать...

Я замолчала. В тусклом свете факелов почти не было видно выражения лица Джораха, и я надеялась, что и он не видит моего.

— Не знаю, почему я вдруг вспомнила о Нибее, — сказала я. — С тех пор, как я стала королевой, я сплю мало и очень чутко.

Джорах молчал. Мне вдруг стало так одиноко, что захотелось плакать, я ушла в спальню и снова забралась на кровать в объятия Даарио.

Утром я твердо решила оставить Джораха в покое. В конце концов, у меня много дел и забот и без него.

К примеру, Визерион. Он до сих пор оставался без наездника, и мне приходилось заниматься им самой. Его величество самопровозглашенный король Семи королевств Станнис Баратеон, застрявший в северных льдах, прислал уже целую стаю воронов с просьбой поторопиться. Это потому, что он воспринимал моих детей, как свое оружие. Другие мои советчики твердили, что я не должна помогать северному королю-узурпатору. Только маленький лев Ланнистер и поддерживал во мне решимость побороться за Вестерос.  
«Пока Станнис защищает землю и людей на ней от ледяного ужаса — он король Семи королевств, ваше величество, — говорил он, — но как только в дело вступят драконы, все изменится. Ни одна армия не устоит против трех драконов!»

Это было справедливо, поэтому я предлагала оседлать Визериона всякому, кто хотя бы отдаленно казался мне похожим на подходящую фигуру. Даарио отказался сразу и на отрез. «Я хочу объезжать тебя, моя серебряная кобылка, — прошептал он мне в ухо, — а не твоих огнедышащих тварей». Я почти не расстроилась — было бы ужасно, если бы он погиб, как Квентин Мартелл.

Однажды я стояла на драконьей площадке и смотрела, как Рейегаль, словно зеленая молния, раскраивает небо на части. Он оказался самым умным из моих детей, самым ловким и почти сказочно красивым. Когда он складывал крылья поверх поджарого тела, то становился похож на изящный корабль.  
Мой зеленый сын спустился на землю, сложил крылья и, приглушенно ворча, потянул ко мне морду, чтобы я его приласкала. Я легонько почесала его между нервно подрагивающих ноздрей.

— Иногда мне кажется, Рей, что еще чуть-чуть — и ты заговоришь.

— На языке древней Валирии, надо думать? — голос прозвучал слегка насмешливо. Бес всегда говорил так, что было непонятно, шутит он или всерьез.

Он отстегнул ремни и спустился со спины Рейегаля.

Когда Ланнистер оседлал дракона, стало ясно, что кровь Таргариенов вовсе не обязательно необходима для драконьего всадника. И быть моим братом или мужем — тоже не обязательно. Никто в целом свете, кроме покойного Иллирио Мопатиса, не знает, вправду ли Эйегон — мой чудом спасшийся племянник. Но он стал наездником Дрогона, и это многое изменило. Тогда я поняла, что не буду летать на драконах сама, и Визериону нужен другой наездник. Я осталась только Матерью драконов. Может показаться, что позволить кому-то другому летать на твоем сыне-драконе слишком рискованно. Но на деле каждый всадник скорее становился частью дракона, чем уводил его от меня. Они все слушались меня, охраняли меня и исполняли мою волю.

Лорд Тирион подошел ко мне и поклонился:

— Простите, ваше величество.

— Я думаю, что драконы понимают валирийский не просто так. Но если когда-то существовал настоящий язык драконов, он был гораздо более древним, чем Валирия.

— Вы правы, ваше величество, — Тирион похлопал Рейегаля по зеленоватому боку, и тот повернулся и, неуклюже подпрыгивая, отправился к кормушке. — Только не говорите об этом никому, иначе никто не поверит в ваши слова про маленькую ничего не знающую девушку.

Я рассмеялась:

— Поверить в это и так может только очевидный глупец, лорд Тирион. Кстати, о глупцах — Станнис прислал еще одно письмо. И, кажется, он отправляет к нам свою семью — жену и дочь — потому что оставаться на Стене им становится слишком опасно.

— Если Стена падет, Станнис погибнет. А вместе с ним и все королевство. Ваше величество, вы могли бы послать двух драконов, пока не стало слишком поздно!

— Мы уже обсуждали это, лорд Тирион. Я не хочу падения Стены и гибели всего живого. И думаю, что вы правы — моим огненным детям суждено сразиться со льдом, но они полетят туда только все вместе, втроем. У дракона три головы.

Бес сморщил уродливое лицо, что у него означало крайнюю степень несогласия, но ничего не сказал.

Тогда я продолжила:

— Драконы слишком самостоятельные и... магические существа, чтобы обращаться с ними как с простыми послушными животными. Кто знает, как они поведут себя, если не будут чувствовать связи. Даже меня они слушаются не всегда.

— И опять вы правы, ваше величество, — сказал Бес, все еще хмурясь. — Нет более свободных существ во всем белом свете.

Я пригласила Тириона пообедать со мной, и мы вместе прошли в глубину моих покоев. У самых дверей к Барристану Селми, который следовал за мной, подошел сир Джорах с каким-то докладом.

— Доброго дня, сир, — сказал Тирион и поклонился Мормонту.

— И вам того же, милорд, — ответил он и тоже поклонился подчеркнуто низко.

Обед с кем-то, кроме Даарио, это всегда мало еды и много разговоров.

— Вы с сиром Джорахом Мормонтом не любите друг друга, почему? — спросила я Ланнистера, когда мы остались одни и устроились за маленьким столом, уставленным закусками.

Он пожал плечами:

— У нас было множество случаев узнать друг друга не с самой лучшей стороны, ваше величество.

— Мне казалось, что пережитое вместе сближает людей...

— Насколько мне известно, ваше величество, вы тоже многое пережили вместе с сиром Джорахом. Кровь от вашей крови, так кажется, говорят наши дотракийские друзья.

Я закусила губу от досады.

— Я верила ему, а он предавал меня. Вас он тоже предал?

Тирион хлебнул вина и ловко бросил в рот виноградину. Мне пришлось ждать, пока он ее проглотит.

— Он заковал меня в цепи и посадил на корабль, который привез меня в рабство, — наконец сказал он. — Не знаю, насколько это равносильно предательству. Однако в конечном итоге я отделался парой плетей — он получил в тысячу раз больше и клеймо на щеку. На аукционе меня продали за пять тысяч серебром, а его едва сбыли за три сотни. Да. Точно. Думаю, он не любит меня из-за несправедливой цены.

— Когда-нибудь я заставлю вас рассказать мне подробно о ваших приключениях, лорд Тирион. Где сир Джорах пленил вас? В Селорисе? — Тирион кивнул. — Вот и расскажете мне, как оказались там, убежав из Королевской Гавани.

— Надеюсь, до этого дойдет не скоро, ваша милость, — быстро сказал мой хитрый советник и сделал вид, что сильно увлекся фруктами.

В тот день про Джораха я больше не вспоминала. Или... Нет, точно не вспоминала. Это случилось уже потом, ночью. Даарио целовал меня, ласкал мне грудь, потом вдруг отстранился и сказал:

— Мою серебряную звездочку что-то гнетет, а она не говорит что.

— С чего ты решил, любовь моя? Нет никакой особой причины для огорчений.

— Ты не со мной. Словно целуешь меня, а думаешь о другом.

Даарио нахмурил свои соболиные брови:

— Уж не о медведе ли ты вспоминаешь, лежа со мной в постели?

— Не ревнуй меня, — строго сказала я и тут же рассмеялась. На самом деле мне нравилась ревность моего прекрасного любовника, потому что в ней не было суровой темноты, с которой когда-то ревновал меня Джорах.

Даарио тоже рассмеялся, вторя мне, и мы продолжили нашу любовную игру.

На следующий день я как бы между делом спросила сира Барристана, когда сир Джорах снова будет охранять меня ночью.

— Когда вы пожелаете, ваше величество, — старый рыцарь склонил голову. — Его очередь через каждые семь ночей, но вы вольны нарушить этот порядок.

Я ответила, что не стану ничего нарушать. И подумала, что семь рыцарей для королевской гвардии это слишком много. В конце концов, Семеро никогда не были моими настоящими богами.

Через три дня, когда Даарио медленно развязывал тесемки на моем платье, я снова позвала рыцаря, стоявшего на посту за дверью.

Сир Джорах вошел, и я, обернувшись через плечо, сказала ему:

— Доспехи вам сегодня не нужны, сир Джорах.

В большом серебряном зеркале, стоявшем передо мной, я видела, как он медленно снял с пояса меч, и как расстегнул застежки белого плаща, и как отстегивал ремни на плечах...

— Любовь моя, — жарко прошептал Даарио мне в ухо, — иди ко мне.

Он развернул мое лицо к себе и поцеловал жарко и нежно, как целовал один только он.

Я обняла его за плечи и какое-то время мы ласкали друг друга, не обращая внимания на того, кто стоял у дверей. Потом я вырвалась, не без труда, из объятий любовника и, забравшись на кровать, соорудила там что-то вроде трона из подушек.

Даарио потянулся ко мне, но я легонько оттолкнула его и сказала:

— Нет. Приведи сюда Джораха.

Всего лишь на секунду тень легла на лицо Даарио, но потом он рассмеялся и, слегка покачивая бедрами, подошел к рыцарю, помог ему снять оставшиеся латы. Они стояли рядом, и я была поражена тем, насколько они разные. Даарио был выше, стройнее, его мускулы были рельефнее. Но если бы им пришлось драться, я бы поставила на Джораха. Он смотрел на меня, сам, без приказа. И даже в тусклом свете ночников было видно, как он бледен.

— Не заставляй мою королеву ждать, медведь, — сказал Даарио насмешливо, — и чуть подтолкнул его в сторону кровати.

Джорах бросил на него недобрый взгляд, но подошел и сел на кровать рядом со мной.

Я потянулась к нему и поцеловала. Он с готовностью разомкнул губы навстречу моему языку и даже положил руку мне на бедро. Даарио подошел с другой стороны и поцеловал мне шею и спину, и плечи. Это было так приятно, что я едва не замурлыкала, словно кошка.

В тот раз я добилась того, чтобы Джорах уснул в моей постели. Во сне его лицо выглядело не таким суровым: складки у рта разгладились, обычно нахмуренные брови теперь выглядели немного по-детски, только глубокая морщина между ними так и не изгладилась. Ресницы чуть подрагивали, и даже маска демона на рабском клейме не уродовала его лицо. Мне захотелось потрогать ее. Правда, стоило мне пошевелиться, как он открыл глаза.

— Тсс, — прошептала я и приложила палец к его губам, — спи, оставайся тут.

Он немного печально посмотрел на меня и легонько поцеловал мою руку. Я улыбнулась, устроилась на его плече и уснула так спокойно, что даже не заметила, как под утро он ушел.

С той ночи — каждая седьмая была особенной. Джорах больше не заговаривал об обетах и почти перестал обращать внимание на Даарио. Я уже решила, что между моими мужчинами возникло нечто вроде приязни, по крайней мере, Джорах не бледнел всякий раз, словно мертвец, прежде чем лечь с нами в постель. А Даарио перестал над ним подсмеиваться.

Однажды после одной особенно жаркой ночи, Даарио сказал, игриво покусывая мне мочку уха:

— А давай, моя королева, позовем кого-нибудь другого, вместо твоего медведя.

Я удивленно посмотрела в его сверкающие глаза:

— Кого?

— Не знаю, — Даарио сделал вид, что задумался и перебирает в уме возможных любовников. — Твоего среброволосого брата, может быть? Или Беса?

Я высвободилась из его объятий:

— Ты думаешь... ты думаешь, мне все равно, с кем делить постель?! — воскликнула я возмущенно. — Думаешь, я потаскушка из Блошиного конца? 

— Тише, тише, моя драконья королева, не сердись. Ты знаешь, как горяча моя любовь к тебе, но...

— Что? Говори! — я схватила подушку и кинула ее прямо в его смеющееся лицо. — Говори сейчас же!

Он ловко поймал и отбросил мой снаряд в сторону, а потом поймал и меня в свои объятья:

— Ничего, мой сладкий персик. Просто твой Мормонт однообразен, как песок Красной пустыни, вот и все.

— Если не хочешь, чтобы я злилась, — сказала я, устраиваясь в кольце его сильных рук, — не говори плохо о Джорахе. И о Красной пустыне заодно. Много ты знаешь о ней. 

Даарио послушался меня и больше об этом не заговаривал. Но я все-таки попыталась представить в своей постели кого-то другого. Получилось смешно. Эйегон заливался бы краской, а потом почти наверняка уделял бы больше внимания мускулистому телу Даарио, чем моему, а Тирион больше бы говорил, чем делал. «У дракона три головы, — думала я, — у моего предка Эйегона было две жены. А я взяла себе двух мужей». 

Но все-таки что-то мешало мне полностью с этим согласиться.

***  
Из Чаячьего города прилетел ворон. Королева Селиса со свитой и дочерью ожидали там моего позволения присоединиться ко двору.

Я не видела толком ни одного города Вестероса, кроме Королевской Гавани. «Чаячий город» — красивое название. Мне представлялись светло-серые каменные башни, усеянные гнездами чаек и высокие маяки, и синие волны. И может быть, в подобном месте я могла бы поискать себе дом с красной дверью и лимонами под окном…

Почему все места, в которых никогда не был, представляются тихими и прекрасными, лишенными нищеты, убожества и рабства? 

— Что ж, если они хотят, пусть присоединяются, — сказала я. То, что я знала про супругу Станниса, вовсе не добавляло мне радости от ее прибытия.

— У Трезубца неспокойно, ваше величество, — сказал сир Барристан. — Если мы позволим разбойникам или железнорожденным нанести вред семье Баратеон...

— Станнис будет недоволен, — закончил за него Бес.

Я посмотрела на него, приподняв бровь:

— Мы не допустим, чтобы люди, находящиеся под нашей защитой пострадали, но не потому, что боимся недовольства Станниса. Сколько человек мы можем послать, сир Барристан?

— Хватит сотни, ваше величество. И лучше, если это будут не гвардейцы и рыцари. Если мы сильно ослабим гарнизон Королевской Гавани, боюсь, одноглазый Грейджой решится на активные действия, несмотря на драконов.

— Хорошо. Пусть это будут дотракийцы и наемники, — сказала я.

— Младшие сыны?

— Нет. Воины-Буревестники.

Мне живо представилось, как возмущен будет Даарио. «Ты отсылаешь меня, коварная?» — скажет он. «Никто, кроме тебя не произведет на королеву-женщину большего впечатления», — отвечу ему я.

Почти так и вышло. Даарио отправился встречать королеву, а мои ночи на время стали одинокими.

Кроме той, когда у моей двери стоял Джорах Мормонт.

Я заранее придумала, какую тунику надену (ту, что соскальзывает с тела на пол, едва развяжешь тонкую тесемку на плече), какое масло нанесу на кожу (масло кананги, которое используют в домах удовольствий Лиса), как позову его и что я сделаю, когда он войдет.

На деле я едва дождалась, когда уберутся мои служанки и сама выскочила за дверь.

— Почему ты не заходишь? — спросила я сердито. — Сколько можно ждать!

— Вы... вы не звали, ваше величество, — ответил он хрипло.

— Вот, зову, — сказал я. — Впрочем, нет. Можешь стоять тут как столб всю ночь.

Я убежала в спальню.

Через пару минут он все-таки вошел и тщательно прикрыл за собой дверь. Я глянула на него сердито. Джорах подошел и сел на кровать рядом со мной.

— Почему с тобой все так сложно? — спросила я его. — Ты знаешь, что я не могу дать тебе того, что бы хочешь. Никогда не смогу.

— А помните, ваше величество, — вдруг сказал он, — как в Ваес Толоро, мертвом городе, я принес вам персик?

— Я помню, сир, и помню многое другое, что ты сделал для меня. И я благодарна тебе. Но это не отменяет предательства...

— Нет, Дейенерис, — он перебил меня, — тот персик. Это был самый маленький и зеленый персик, что я видел в жизни. Сморщенный. Наверное, на вкус он был отвратителен. Но это единственное, что я смог найти для вас.

— Он показался мне прекрасным тогда! — воскликнула я. — Только не говори, что не можешь любить меня. Я знаю, что можешь!

— Я люблю вас, но это единственное...

Я не дала ему договорить, обняла за шею и закрыла его рот своими губами.

Потом он торопливо снимал доспехи, потом пытался снять с меня платье, и возился с ним так долго, словно там был миллион завязок. Потом горячо и немного больно целовал мне губы и шею, и грудь.

Я нажала ладонью ему на плечо и прошептала:

— Поцелуй меня там, ниже.

Он замер на секунду, а потом опустился вниз, между моих ног. Сначала я почувствовала его горячее дыхание, потом он нежно поцеловал мой лобок и волоски на нем. Несколько быстрых поцелуев, и мне захотелось больше — я раздвинула ноги шире. Его язык прошел по самой середине, раздвинул мои нижние губы и нырнул в глубину. Я вздохнула, и он тоже вдохнул воздух, вбирая ноздрями мой запах. Потом проделал все снова, и снова. И, наконец, вобрал меня губами так сильно, что я застонала от удовольствия. Я закинула ноги ему на плечи и сжимала их, пока он целовал и лизал меня. Все внутри меня томилось и горело от удовольствия, когда я повалила его на спину и села сверху на его рот, раздвинув ноги так широко, что, казалось, могла бы разорваться.

На секунду его глаза распахнулись от удивления, но потом он задышал через нос, продолжая целовать меня, захлебываясь слюной и истекающим из меня соком.

Я закричала, когда внутри меня вспыхнуло огненное пламя, а глаза заволокло тьмой.

В тот же момент Джорах снова повалил меня на кровать, раздвинул мои ноги и попытался взять меня. Но я столкнула его с кровати и велела уйти.

— Потом, — сказала я, — не сейчас. Сейчас мне слишком хорошо.

Мне действительно было хорошо. И я была благодарна ему за удовольствие, но его сокрушенный взгляд и смущенный вид, и даже его тяжелое дыхание, пока он одевался, пряча от меня вздыбленный орган — все это было частью этого удовольствия. «Люби, — мысленно сказала я ему, — но не требуй любви от меня». 

На следующий день я пошла посмотреть, как сир Барристан тренирует рыцарей моей гвардии. Площадка для тренировок была усыпана свежими опилками. С галереи, где я устроилась, гвардейцы выглядели немного смешно, словно игрушечные солдатики, тем более что большинство было одето не в латы, а в тряпичные неуклюжие доспехи для тренировок.

Джорах тоже был здесь.

Сир Барристан подошел поприветствовать меня, и я спросила его, как проходят тренировки.

— Неплохо, ваше величество. Трое молодых оруженосцев почти готовые воины. Все семеро рыцарей Гвардии Королевы в отличной форме, — Селми грустно улыбнулся, — даже я.

— Вы еще долго будете моим капитаном, сир Барристан и вы достаточно сильны для этого, — я решила его подбодрить.

— Рыцари дают свои клятвы пожизненно, ваше величество. Но однажды меня уже пытались отправить восвояси, ссылаясь на возраст.

— Я не поступлю так, сир Барристан!

— Я это знаю, ваше величество. Кажется, я стану единственным капитаном Белых Плащей, умершим от дряхлости, а не от меча или копья.

Мне нечего было на это сказать. Хотя сир Дедушка мне нравился, я никак не могла удовлетворить его желание умереть на поле битвы. Поэтому я облокотилась на каменный парапет и стала следить за тренировкой.

Рыцари бились тупыми мечами. Джораху противостоял высокий молодой мужчина, чем-то похожий на моего племянника Эйегона, хотя волосы его были не серебристыми, а скорее золотыми.

— Кто этот рыцарь? — спросила я у сира Барристана.

— Люцион Ланнистер, ваше величество, — ответил он. — Вы позволили ему вступить в Гвардию по протекции лорда Тириона.

— Он хорош?

— Да, весьма недурен. Ловок, искусно владеет мечом. Против сира Джораха ему немного не хватает физической силы, но на турнире он бы побил его.

Я удивленно посмотрела на Селми.

— Да, побил бы, — сказал он еще раз. — Мормонт уже не так быстр, как раньше. И слишком много думает. Для того чтобы хорошо биться, рыцарь не должен думать над своими действиями, ваше величество. Оружие должно быть продолжением руки, а не головы.

Я еще раз посмотрела на бьющихся внизу рыцарей и теперь и вправду стала замечать, что Джорах действует медленнее соперника. И как назло он, словно почувствовал мой взгляд, вдруг глянул вверх, остановившись на мгновение. Этого было достаточно, чтобы молодой рыцарь резко ударил ему по руке и Джорах выронил меч и даже упал на одно колено.

Вздох вырвался у меня невольно. Давным-давно Джорах рассказывал мне, как выиграл турнир ради любви к молодой леди Хайтауэр, которая стала потом его женой. Я — мать драконов, Таргариен от крови древней Валирии, истинная королева Вестероса, лучшие воины умирали за меня, но никто и никогда не выигрывал для меня турнира, не увенчивал цветочной короной королевы любви и красоты. На секунду я позавидовала той женщине.

Сир Барристан расценил мою реакцию по-своему.

— Не беспокойтесь, ваше величество. Их мечи специально затуплены, чтобы не наносить увечий. Сир Джорах отделается синяком.

«Если Даарио будет отсутствовать еще неделю, — подумала я, — пожалуй, я посмотрю на синяки Джораха поближе».

Но мой милый Даарио очень торопился вернуться. Поэтому всего через три дня, королева Селиса и маленькая принцесса Ширен, были представлены мне в тронном зале, а Даарио Нахарис занял свое место в моей постели.

— Ты мог бы выиграть для меня рыцарский турнир, любовь моя? — спросила я его.

— Конечно, моя валирийская звезда! — воскликнул он, крепко прижимая меня к груди. — Разве ты сомневаешься? Разве не принес я к твоим ногам с десяток голов твоих врагов? Я убил тысячу, но все головы просто не поместились в моих руках!

Я не могла не улыбнуться его похвальбе, но в мечтах мне все-таки грезился простой венок из белых или алых, или золотистых роз...

Королева Селиса оказалась строгой пожилой женщиной с оттопыренными ушами. Меня предупреждали, что красотой она не блещет, но оказалось, что дело не во внешности. В конце концов, маленький лев Ланнистер тоже не красавец, однако покорил самого красивого дракона и даст фору любому красавцу по части гордости и величия.

Но Селиса...

Она слишком большая поклонница Огненного Бога. И поэтому, она считает меня, мать драконов, вышедшую из погребального костра моего кхала Дрого невредимой, чем-то вроде его жрицы. Она почтительна, вежлива и холодна.

Когда я спросила о ней Даарио, он пробормотал что-то столь грязное, что пришлось отругать его и запретить говорить гадости об особах королевской крови.

Селиса тоже не оценила моего дорого любовника. В первый же вечер она сказала, что он слишком развязен для простого капитана отряда наемников.  
«Еще одна Зеленая Грация», — подумала я с неприязнью.

Впрочем, королева почти сразу заперлась в своих покоях, предавалась молитвам и больше не докучала мне.

А вот принцесса Ширен понравилась мне гораздо больше. Бедная девочка была ужасно некрасива, с лицом, обезображенным серой хворью, но ее синие глаза светились искренностью и добротой. И оказалось, что она многое знает о драконах из книг.

Они поладили с лордом Тирионом.

И еще кое с кем.

Визерион все еще оставался без наездника. Мне приходилось укрощать его самой, хотя это было и не просто. Дело в том, что каждый дракон должен иметь своего всадника. А я — не всадник. Я только их мать.

По вечерам я выпускала Визериона, вооружась плетью и силой духа, и смотрела как он кружит над дворцом, городом и морем, мысленно умоляя его не улетать слишком далеко, чтобы не попасться коварному Эурону Грейджою, который все еще надеялся сделать меня своей женой и, отчаявшись, мог бы нанести вред моему зазевавшемуся сыну.

Я стояла на площадке и из-под руки смотрела в небо. Визерион то взлетал высоко, превращаясь в сверкающую на закатном солнце птицу, то стремительно обрушивался вниз, испуская ликующие крики.

— Как он прекрасен! — я услышала тонкий девичий голос.

Я обернулась. Рядом со мной стояла принцесса Ширен и смотрела на летающего дракона. Ее глаза были распахнуты, словно солнечный свет не слепил их, и полны восхищения.

— Что вы здесь делаете, принцесса? — спросила я строго. Ее прическу растрепал морской ветер, темные волосы змеились вокруг светлого лица. Я вдруг подумала, что она могла бы быть даже хорошенькой, если бы не болезнь...

— Он прекрасен! — опять повторила она.

— И опасен, — сказала я. — Вам нельзя здесь находиться, если не хотите пострадать от огня. Визерион — неприрученный, злой дракон.

Пока я говорила, Ширен не обращала на меня никакого внимания, а вот Визерион, лишившись любимого зрителя в моем лице, не на шутку разозлился. Он опустился на площадку и выбросил короткий жаркий столб пламени из пасти.

— Беги! — крикнула я принцессе и повернулась к дракону, взмахнув плетью.

— Лежать, — скомандывала я ему и хлестнула по морде.

— Что вы делаете! — закричала Ширен, — Не надо его бить!

Я поняла, что она сейчас погибнет — а вместе с ней и то хрупкое равновесие, что установилось между мной и Станнисом Баратеоном.

Я развернулась к девочке, думая закрыть ее от огня своим телом, но она поднырнула у меня под локтем и бесстрашно бросилась к Визериону. Он открыл пасть, выпустил пламя, которое на секунду высветило ее хрупкую фигурку.

Время словно остановилось для меня, как тогда, когда я впервые укрощала Дрогона.

Я подбежала к ней, думая подхватить ее обугленные останки, но она уже была у самой морды моего глупого сына и гладила его маленькой ладонью между ноздрей.

— Тише, тише! — говорила она ему. — Ты самый красивый, самый сильный дракон на свете! Ты король драконов, тише. Никто больше не посмеет тебя обижать!

— Ты с ума сошла! — крикнула я и развернула ее к себе. Поразительно, но на ее лице почти не было ожогов. Руки покраснели, но не слишком сильно.

— Я просто повернулась каменной стороной, — сказала она, прочитав удивление в моих глазах.

Потом она поцеловала Визериона в нос, обошла его сбоку и забралась ему на холку.

— Вперед, мой прекрасный король! — воскликнула она. Визерион вытянул длинную шею и закричал, словно вторя ей. Я поняла, что так они скрепили свою клятву друг другу.

Дракон захлопал крыльями и спрыгнул с площадки в море. Через секунду он уже летел в закатных лучах солнца, прекрасный и полный сил. Я ощущала как натянулись и окрепли магические нити между моим сыном и маленькой принцессой.

— Это удивительно, ваше величество, — сказал мне Тирион, который наблюдал всё это с безопасного расстояния, — что ваш третий сын покорился не силе или уму, а всего лишь лести.

«Любви, может быть? — думала я про себя, — может быть, любовь видит иначе, покоряет вернее и держит крепче».

Вечером Джораха не оказалось у моей опочивальни — там стоял молодой золотоволосый Ланнистер. Я точно помнила, что была очередь Мормонта! Сразу после толстогубого темнокожего сира Ригарда, перед лысым рыцарем из рода Уоннов. 

— Может быть, он заболел? Или поранился во время тренировки?

— Какая тебе разница, любовь моя? — возмущался Даарио. — Скорее всего, он просто напился, и сир Дедушка поставил другого охранника. Вообще не понимаю, зачем тебе охрана, если с тобой я? Кто посмеет тебя обидеть?

Утром я спросила сира Барристана, почему он поменял очередность у рыцарей.

Он посмотрел на меня удивленно:

— Не думал, что вы следите за этим, ваше величество, — сказал он. — Сир Джорах сам вызвался помочь мне на тренировках, поэтому я освободил его от ночной охраны.

Я закусила губу, чтобы не возмутиться вслух.  
Но потом я пошла на тренировочную площадку и отозвала Джораха в галерею. Мы остановились у одного из высоких окон, который так нравились мне в этом дворце. Я развернулась против света.

— Что ты о себе возомнил, сир? — спросила я Джораха, едва сдерживая гнев.

— Ваше величество, — начал он, щурясь от солнечных лучей, — я не знаю, чем прогневал вас.

Я ударила его по щеке. На самом деле мне хотелось плакать, и выбор был только такой — гневаться или рыдать. Я все-таки королева...

Он чуть сморщился от удара, но совсем не удивился в этот раз.

— Не смей лгать мне! — закричала я и ударила его снова. Потом еще.

Мои ладони горели от боли, а внутри гнев превращался в драконье пламя.

Джорах вытерпел еще три или четыре удара, а потом поймал мои руки, прижал к подоконнику и поцеловал.

И это был тот самый поцелуй. Ворованный, лживый, взятый без разрешения. Его губы были жестки, борода колюча. Одетый в тренировочные нелепые доспехи, он выглядел и пах зверем.

Я откинулась назад, тяжело дыша, и сказала:

— Отпусти меня, сейчас же.

Джорах выпустил мои руки и отступил назад. Его скулы пылали не только от моих пощечин.

— Простите, ваше величество, — сказал он, едва переведя дыхание.

Я поднялась и поправила платье. Потом оттолкнула его и пошла прочь, но сделала только с десяток шагов. Обернувшись, я сказала:

— Сегодняшней ночью ваша очередь охранять мои покои, сир Джорах! Вам понятно?

Он покорно кивнул.

***  
Теперь, когда Визерион нашел для себя всадника, у меня не было причин тянуть с помощью Станнису и Стене.

— Принцессе Ширен надо еще потренироваться, — сказала я Тириону, когда он мне об этом напомнил.

Ланнистер посмотрел на меня исподлобья. Его разные глаза выражали крайнюю степень недоверия.

— Вы знаете, что это не так, ваше величество. Вы знаете не хуже меня, что всадник или покоряет дракона, или нет. У бедняжки Ширен получилось, и теперь она отправится туда, откуда только что спасалась.

Я действительно знала, что Ширен не станет управлять Визерионом со временем лучше, чем сейчас. С момента появления драконов на свет, моя связь с ними только крепла, а когда они обрели всадников, между всеми нами словно натянулись невидимые, но самые прочные цепи. Я знала, что думает о войне Эйегон, что чувствует Рейегаль, чего боится дочь Станниса, словно это были мои мысли и мои страхи. Я только надеялась, что никто из них не ощущал того ледяного ужаса, который охватывал меня при мыслях о предстоящем.

Через неделю, каждый день которой был для меня подобен восхождению на погребальный костер Дрого, они улетели.

Как только я проводила своих детей, я вдруг увидела зиму, которая охватила Вестерос.

На улицах Королевской Гавани лежал снег, который днем под ногами прохожих и колесами телег превращался в вязкую грязь, а к ночи замерзал ледяной мостовой, чем-то похожей на оплавленные дороги Валирии.

На крышах строений Красного Замка снег лежал постоянно. Это было бы красиво, если бы от этого не было так холодно.

Ночами я без сна лежала под двумя одеялами и мерзла. Комнаты топили жарко, но меня словно остужал внутренний лед — я чувствовала как холодно и страшно теперь моим детям.

Даже Даарио, мой пылкий возлюбленный, был не в силах согреть меня, как бы ласков, страстен или изобретателен он ни был. Даже смущение Джораха и его нежность, такая странная, неловкая и словно бы невозможная, не могли успокоить меня.

Однажды ночью я велела Даарио поцеловать Джораха.

Все было как обычно — они были как сладкое и горькое, Даарио ласкал меня, Джорах дразнил — но потом я велела: поцелуй его! — и все словно сломалось.  
Даарио, слегка посмеиваясь, наклонился и быстро поцеловал рыцаря в щеку. Это выглядело и вправду забавно, особенно то, с каким ужасом Джорах отшатнулся от него.

— Нет, — сказала я Джораху, — не вздумай сопротивляться. Я так хочу. Теперь ты сам поцелуй Даарио.

В глазах Джораха только на секунду, не больше, отразилось пламя свечей. Потом он отвел от меня взгляд и посмотрел на улыбающегося Даарио. Тот подставил щеку.

— В губы, — сказала я.

Я сидела на подушках, кутаясь в шкуры, и наблюдала за тем, как они справятся. Даарио сверкал глазами и улыбкой, для него все было игрой, развлечением, всегда. Джорах сжал челюсти так, что казалось, его зубы вот-вот раскрошатся.

— Ну!

Он едва прикоснулся губами к красным губам Даарио, как тот схватил его лицо в ладони и поцеловал крепко, по-настоящему.

Я захлопала в ладоши и рассмеялась.

— Любимый, ты всегда знаешь, чего мне на самом деле хочется, — ласково сказал я Даарио, а Джораху я сказала: «Уходи!».

Он попытался что-то сказать, но я все равно выгнала его.

И потом, когда Даарио прижимал меня к своей крепкой плоти, я стонала особенно громко, зная, что Джорах стоит за дверью.

Меня стали мучить кошмары. Мне снилось, как мои дети умирают на лету от немыслимой стужи и падают на мерзлую землю, ломая хрупкие кости. Или как лежат, зажатые ледяными глыбами, осуждающе глядя на меня мертвыми глазами.

Днем я почти не выходила из своих комнат, превратившись в грязное привидение.

Королева Селиса приглашала меня молиться вместе Богу Огня. Я люблю огонь, всегда любила. Я протягивала руки в пламя, и оно ласкало и целовало мою кожу. Селиса ахала, бормоча что-то об огненном чуде.

Я силилась увидеть в пламени своих детей, но не могла.

— Я понимаю, ваше величество, — тихо говорила королева, — что значит терять детей.

Может быть, на меня так повлияла набожная королева, но мне, несмотря на холодные ночи, больше не хотелось делить свою постель ни с одним мужчиной. Даарио приходил, когда я его звала, но после того, как он овладевал мной, каким бы страстным он ни был, я отправляла его прочь. А с Джорахом мне больше нравилось разговаривать.

— Помнишь, как родились мои дети, как я вышла из огня невредимой? — спросила я его в одну из темных холодных ночей.

Я сидела у самого очага, кутаясь в меховой плащ. Передо мной на подносе прямо на полу стояло горячее дорнийское вино и мягкий козий сыр с медом. Джорах стоял у самой двери, как обычно одетый в доспехи гвардейца.

— Этого мне не забыть никогда, ваше величество, — ответил он. — Тогда я думал, что вы погибли в пламени, но вы потеряли только ваши волосы.

— Огонь не может причинить мне боль, — ответила я и поднесла руку к пламени свечи. Свеча лизнула меня, и на секунду мне стало тепло. — Иди сюда, — позвала я Джораха.

Он подошел ближе, не решаясь без приказания даже сесть со мной рядом.

— Дай мне руку, — сказала я.

Он опустился на колено, снял латную перчатку и протянул мне руку. Его ладонь была широкой и сильной, грубой от упражнений с мечом. Я провела пальцем по глубоким линиям на ней.

— Думаешь, ты бы смог выдержать жар огня? — спросила я Джораха.

Он даже не вздрогнул, и, подняв глаза на его клейменое лицо, я вспомнила, почему.

— Я выдержу все, что вы захотите мне дать, ваше величество, — ответил он тихо.

Я взяла свечу из канделябра и поднесла пламя к его ладони. Я чувствовала, как начали дрожать его пальцы и, в конце концов, он скривил лицо и вырвал свою ладонь у меня из руки.

— Вот видишь, — сказала я тоже тихо. — Совсем не всё. И никогда не лги мне, сир.

В другую ночь я спросила его, где он встретил Тириона Ланнистера.

— В Селорисе, — ответил он слишком коротко для того, чтобы это оказалось так просто.

— Где именно?

— В... одном доме, — он поднял на меня печальные глаза, — в доме удовольствий, ваше величество.

— Ты купил там себе женщину?

— Да, — он покраснел от смущения.

Я не знала, чувствую ли ревность, но досаду от вида его нахмуренных бровей и покрасневших скул я ощущала.

— Ну что ж, — я погладила его по щеке, — ты вернулся, и я простила тебя, несмотря на все твои грехи. Тебе все равно больше некуда идти, ведь так?

От этих моих слов его лицо стало бледным, как полотно.

— Смотри-ка, — продолжила я, — у тебя виски совсем седые, Джорах. Скоро ты станешь как сир Барристан. Правда, без его славы и без его чести.

— Без чести, — повторил он за мной, словно эхо.

Иногда я позволяла ему целовать меня, и однажды даже заставила взять меня так, как он брал ту проститутку, что купил для себя.

Но засыпала я, когда тяжелый холодный, словно ледяная плита, сон одолевал меня, всегда одна.

И наконец настала ночь, когда все рухнуло.

Я проснулась от собственного крика, вся мокрая, будто вылезшая из воды. Я кричала, но никто не приходил на мой крик, я захлебывалась слезами, но никого не было, словно дворец обезлюдел.

— Джорах! — звала я, но никто не откликался.

Хватая ртом воздух, словно рыба, я выбежала из спальни и бросилась к гвардейцу, стоявшему у двери. Но это был не Джорах, кто-то другой, чужой, страшный.

Я закричала и бросилась прочь, охваченная безумием. Босая я бежала по Красному Замку, который казался мне огромной могилой, не думая куда, пока не споткнулась на пороге какого-то подвала и не упала на грязный пол. Я умирала, умирала троекратно.

Кое-как поднявшись на четвереньки, я заползла в низкую каменную нишу и замерла там, моля всех богов только о том, чтобы смерть пришла поскорее.

Но смерть не пришла.

Пришел он, обнял меня, загородил собой от тьмы и льда. Я хотела сказать ему, что мои дети умерли, но не могла выговорить ни слова.

Он гладил меня по волосам и баюкал, как ребенка. Потом поднял на руки и отнес в спальню, где служанки уже зажгли свечи и жарко растопили камин.

— Рейго, — сказала я ему, когда смогла выговорить хоть слово. — Они все теперь, как Рейго.

— Это сон, кхалиси, — сказал он, все еще прижимая меня к себе, — дурной кошмар. Вы просто устали и замерзли, и вам приснился сон.

— Нет, — я снова расплакалась, — ты обещал мне не лгать, помнишь? Даже у Селисы есть ее банки со страшными мертвыми сыновьями, а я не никогда не видела моего малыша. И мои дети, мои единственные дети теперь мертвы. Я осталась совсем одна.

Он поцеловал меня в мокрый лоб так осторожно, словно я была из стекла. Потом нежно отвел растрепавшиеся волосы от моего лица и посмотрел мне в глаза.

А в его глазах я увидела вдруг все то, что не видела там с самого его возвращения: весь тот длинный путь, что я проделала от маленькой испуганной девочки на собственной свадьбе с Дрого до Королевы на Железном Троне. Каждый мой шаг, каждую мою потерю, каждое приобретение.

— Тише, дитя, — сказал он и снова прижал меня к себе, и гладил по голове, и целовал мои дрожащие пальцы до тех пор, пока я не перестала плакать и не забылась у него в объятьях.

***  
Но если ты не умер — утро все равно наступает. Когда рассвело, я позвала служанок и велела им приготовить мне ванну. Мне было все так же холодно, потому что холод поселился у меня в сердце, но теперь мне было уже все равно.  
Я отослала Джораха, хотя он и пытался возражать. Одела свое самое лучшее вестеросское платье и плащ на медвежьем меху, аккуратно заплела волосы.  
Когда едва живой от страха и старости мейстер Пицель вполз в зал с письмом от Станниса, я была готова.

— Вести радостные и горькие, — хрипло сказала я собравшимся, прочитав свиток, — король Станнис одержал победу. Ледяные призраки заперты далеко на севере, гораздо дальше Стены. Но мы понесли тяжелые потери. Наш племянник, Эйегон Драконовсадник, лорд Тирион Ланнистер и принцесса Ширен Баратеон пали в битве.

— Надо послать кого-то сказать королеве Селисе, — наклонился ко мне лорд Варис.

— Я сама скажу ей. Лучше ответьте мне, что слышно о железнорожденных?

— Пока ничего, ваша милость. Думаю, Эурону неизвестны последние новости.

— Как только они станут ему известны, он нападет, ваше величество, — сказал сир Барристан.

Возможно, он был прав. Эурон хотел вынудить меня заключить с ним союз, пока у меня были драконы. Но теперь я ему не нужна, и он может попытаться согнать меня с Железного трона.

— Мы должны быть готовы, сир Барристан. У нас теперь нет драконов, но все еще достаточно войска, чтобы победить его, если понадобится.

— Да, ваша милость, — согласился старый рыцарь.

Меня бил озноб, поэтому я почти не слушала, что еще говорили мои советники. По большей части они обсуждали запасы продовольствия и чистой воды на случай осады. Когда совет закончился и все, кроме моего старого рыцаря ушли, я сказала ему:

— Сир Барристан, помогите мне подняться.

Он протянул мне руку, а я с трудом встала и тут почувствовала резкую боль. Я повернула свою ладонь к свету и увидела, как алая кровь капает на плиты тронного зала. Когда я подняла глаза на сира Барристана, в его взгляде читался ужас.

— Со мной все в порядке, сир Барристан, — сказала я как можно спокойнее, вытерла руку о подол платья и вышла из зала с прямой спиной.

Железный трон — трон моих предков и он принадлежит мне по праву. Даже если у меня нет драконов, я все еще Таргариен. Последняя Таргариен.

Я спустилась по лестнице во двор. Здесь было шумно — бегали по надобностям своих хозяев слуги, конюхи выводили лошадей из конюшен, у кухонь мальчишка-поваренок ощипывал птицу и белые перья разлетались по двору, словно хлопья снега.

— Миледи, — сир Барристан остановил меня, — вам надо подняться в свои покои, позвать мейстера...

Я отрицательно покачала головой.

— Мне не нужен лекарь. Это просто царапина, вот и все. Но скажите, сир Барристан, все эти люди — я обвела рукой двор — до меня служили узурпатору?

— Не думаю, что все, ваша милость, — ответил рыцарь, — но кто-то почти наверняка. Многие служили и королю Джоффри, и королю Томмену....

— И будут служить королю, который сгонит с Железного трона меня.

— Никто не имеет на трон больше прав, чем вы, ваша милость, — горячо возразил сир Барристан. — Я служил многим королям по воле долга, но вам я служу и потому, что так мне говорит сердце.

«Ты говорил мне это сотни раз», — подумала я.

С серого тяжелого неба пошел снег, и теперь по двору летали и настоящие снежинки вместе с белым птичьим пухом. Я подняла голову вверх и поискала глазами солнце — тщетно. На мое лицо и волосы падали холодные снежинки и не таяли.

По подвесному мосту я перешла в западный двор.

Здесь было меньше слуг, и куда больше рыцарей и придворных дам, почтительно кланяющихся мне.

Я видела все словно сквозь дымку. Словно я была похоронена в ледяном гробу и смотрела на мир сквозь его крышку.

На верхней галерее у Белой Башни я заметила синие волосы Даарио. Он стоял, прислонясь к стене и скрестив руки на груди, и разговаривал о чем-то с рыцарем в белом плаще... С Джорахом.

Никогда раньше не видела, чтобы они разговаривали друг с другом.

— Проводите меня в покои королевы Селисы, — сказала я сиру Барристану и оперлась на его руку.

Селиса сидела у огня и бросала в него какие-то пахучие травы.

Когда я вошла, она поднялась и почтительно, хотя и не слишком изящно, поклонилась.

— Я надеюсь, ваше величество разделит со мной трапезу, — сказал она.

— Я не голодна, но, пожалуй, выпью горячего вина. — Я прошла в комнату и села у очага, устроенного в виде своеобразного алтаря. Попробовала бросить какую-то травку в пламя.

— Это мелисса, ваше величество, — сказала Селиса тихо, — если ее сжечь, можно узнать будущее.

— Ваша дочь Ширен погибла, — сказала я. Лучше сразу выложить все плохое, а потом уже разбираться с последствиями.

Селиса замерла. Её некрасивое лицо скорчилось в гримасу, но потом она собралась с силами и спросила:

— А... мой супруг?

— Станнис Баратеон в добром здравии, — сказал я и подала ей письмо, написанное рукой короля. — Погибли только драконы... и их всадники.

Селиса кивнула и взяла письмо. Ее пальцы подрагивали, но губы постепенно расплывались в улыбке.

— Мой король жив, — наконец произнесла она, — и это главное. Мой король жив.

На какое-то время я подумала, что она помешалась. Но потом поняла, что Селиса и в самом деле нашла утешение в том, что ее муж, который, по слухам, не заходит к ней в спальню годами, остался жив.

Я сделала глоток из кубка с вином, и оно показалось мне горьким, словно морская вода.

Селиса подошла к огню, выбрала какую-то травку и бросила ее в огонь.

— Надеюсь, во тьме моей девочке будет не слишком страшно, — сказал она тихо и забормотала совсем уж неразборчиво свои молитвы. Ее грубые руки мелькали над огнем, она обжигалась — и ее пальцы были все в пятнах от ожогов, — но продолжала молиться.

Мне хотелось обняться с ней и плакать вместе.

Но я поставила бокал и тихо вышла из ее покоев.

Во двор я спускаться не стала, потому что метель усилилась и его засыпало мокрым холодным снегом.

Сир Барристан ждал меня за дверью покоев Селисы, но я отпустила его.

— Я иду в свои комнаты, сир, — сказала я ему. — Я очень устала. И вы отдыхайте.

Он кивнул и направился к Белой Башне.

Кутаясь в плащ, я пошла по галерее к своим комнатам. Но мне не хватило дыхания, и я остановилась у колонны, прислонясь к ней и стирая холодный пот со лба.

— О, моя королева! — Даарио вышел из-за колонны и едва не столкнул меня на пол. — Тебе плохо, любовь моя? — Он подхватил меня на руки и понес.

В комнатах было жарко, но меня все равно бил озноб. Даарио уложил меня на кровать и укрыл одеялом. Служанки сразу засуетились вокруг, предлагая горячее питье, подкладывая в постель нагретые камни и так громко перешептываясь, что у меня заломило виски.

— Даарио, — спросила я слабо, — о чем ты недавно разговаривал с Джорахом на галерее?

Он пожал плечами: 

— О том, моя звездочка, о чем говорят сейчас все — о победе.

— И о том, что я потеряла драконов, — добавила я.

— И об этом. И о погибших всадниках. Он сожалел о карлике.

— Сожалел?

— Да, он сказал что-то вроде: выпью вечером за то, чтобы он договорился с Неведомым.

Я завернулась в мех поплотнее и сказала Даарио, что попытаюсь уснуть.

Кажется, он ушел. Кажется — потому что я впала в туманное холодное забытье и пролежала в постели до следующего утра.

Мне грезились мои дети, мои драконы — такими, какими они были, когда только родились: маленькими, но уже жаркими и опасными. Мне снились черные тени с сияющими синими глазами, хватающие их и с хрустом запихивающие их маленькие тела в свои ледяные пасти. Мне снились предательства — одно за другим, от которых мое сердце заходилось от ужаса, и я пробуждалась в слезах.

Утром следующего дня я с трудом разомкнула слипшиеся от соленых слез веки.

У моей постели трясся дряхлый мейстер, у окна стоял обеспокоенный сир Барристан и даже Джорах маячил где-то в дверях.

— Уходите все, — зло сказала я, — я никого не хочу видеть. Ничего не буду пить, никаких отваров и лекарств! Я не больна! Уходите!

Я завернулась в мех и сползла с кровати. Мне снова было холодно. Я приказала растопить очаг пожарче и легла на ковер перед ним, заворачиваясь в шкуры плотнее.

Кажется, я потеряла счет времени.

Помню, мейстер принес мне письмо. Он прочитал его вслух по моей просьбе — Станнис писал из Риверрана. Его армия с триумфом продвигалась к Королевским Землям, и жители встречали его как освободителя.

Потом сир Барристан приходил с предложениями отправить часть нашего войска навстречу Станнису, чтобы вынудить его вести переговоры на нейтральной территории.

Переговоры. О чем? Я — Таргариен! Железный трон мой! Я отдала ради этой победы больше, чем Станнис во сто крат! Никаких переговоров!

Холод. И огонь. Холодный огонь. 

Мне казалось, что холодное синее пламя лижет меня, проникает мне в рот и нос, заполняет легкие, словно морская горькая вода. В синей тьме горели глаза — тысячи глаз Таргариенов. Мой брат Визерис — первый среди них. Мой отец, мой другой брат... 

Смотрели на меня, осуждали, кляли меня — я так подвела их. Подвела, потеряла драконов. 

Синее пламя, красные чернила летописей, красный от крови лед. Сизый дым. Душно. Душно.

— Моя королева, ваше одеяло горит, осторожнее.

Его голос. Зачем ты здесь? Кто тебе позволил?

Я открыла глаза и закашлялась. Едкий запах горящей шерсти ударил мне в ноздри. 

Джорах склонился надо мной, поднял меня с пола, перенес на кровать. 

— Королевская Гавань в осаде, миледи.

— В осаде?

— С моря — кораблями Грейджоев. С берега — войском Станниса.

— Как он смеет! — закричала я. Как он смеет! Как ты смеешь трогать меня без моего позволения!

— Тише, тише, миледи, — лицо Джораха снова стало расплываться в зеленой дымке, — я позову мейстера.

— Не надо, — сказала я тихо. — Сейчас утро или день?

— Ночь, ваша милость. Я только что сменил вашего охранника.

— Скажи сиру Барристану, что я приказываю ему готовить оборону города.

— Да, ваше величество, — вздохнул Джорах.

— Пусть... усилит охрану у комнат королевы Селисы. Ступай.

Он укрыл меня еще одним одеялом, потому что меня снова била лихорадка, и ушел. Провел по моим волосам рукой. Украдкой. Думал я не замечу.  
Глупая, глупая нежность! Не время! Сейчас война, но когда-нибудь он снова предаст меня. 

— И позови ко мне Даарио, — крикнула я ему вслед.

Комната кажется маленькой, словно стены снаружи двигают вражеские армии.  
Горький запах слез и пепла заполняет все. Девушка на гобелене выходит из огня в белых одеждах и тысячи тысяч поклоняются ей, словно живому божеству. 

Девушка улыбается мне ласково, и из ее рта, со стены прямо на меня течет, пузырясь грязной пеной, пахнущая железом кровь. 

Смерть пришла я посеять на этой земле. Сеять смерть, а не дарить жизнь. Поток крови согревает меня. Я купаюсь в крови и смеюсь.


	2. Chapter 2

**Часть вторая**

В детстве все мальчишки на Медвежьем острове мечтают стать охотниками. Рыбаком быть тоже хорошо — с годами они так просаливаются морем, что даже кожа покрывается белесым соляным налетом. Но нет ни одного рыбака на острове, которого бы, озлившись, хоть раз не обозвали железянином. Все, что связано с морем, рано или поздно становится связанным с кракенами. А они враги настолько давние, что ненависть передается с молоком матери.  
Поэтому лучше быть охотником — крепким, сильным, похожим на медведя. Таким же, как медведь, свирепым в случае опасности, и таким же верным.

«Здесь мы стоим».

Почему-то никто не мечтает быть похожим на медведя-шатуна.

Я тоже, лет до пяти, мечтал быть охотником на медведей. У меня был деревянный кинжал с узорами, которые мастер сделал, обжигая дерево на огне. Было похоже на валирийскую сталь отцовского меча. В своем воображении с этим кинжалом я охотился на медведей, спасал прекрасных дев от чудовищ и совершал еще множество подвигов, за которые меня посвящали в рыцари.

Потом мне объяснили, что охотником я не стану, а стану лордом, как отец.

Не помню даже, обрадовался ли я.

Наверное, да. Мне хотелось быть таким, как отец, и жить так, как он. Большую часть времени он проводил в разъездах — он побывал всюду, от Винтерфелла до Королевской Гавани.

Моя мать никогда не покидала острова.

Она всю жизнь, до самой своей смерти, просидела у окна в нашей усадьбе, сгорбившись над вышиванием.

Иногда она снится мне — хрупкая русоволосая женщина, которую никто в целом свете не называл «леди». Она сидит у окна и смотрит в него, потому что ждет возвращения нелюбимого мужа. А потом она смотрит на меня — и ее глаза наполняются слезами.

Быть может, если бы отец не взял ее в жены, после того, как она понесла, я родился бы бастардом. Меня звали бы Сноу, и я смог бы стать охотником на медведей, как хотел.

Отец любил меня. Это правда. Он и мать любил по-своему, просто никогда не забывал о том, что она ему не ровня.

Она умерла, когда мне исполнилось семь. Была зима, многие тогда умирали, но никто не ждал, что моровая болезнь ухватит и жену лорда. А она просто всегда сидела у окна, едва прикрытого слюдой.

Мне даже не дали посмотреть на нее в последний раз — боялись заразы.

Однажды Дейенерис заставила меня рассказать ей о моей матери, и, когда я сказал, что она была самой обыкновенной северянкой, каких рождается и умирает тысячи, королева ответила:

— Я вообще не помню лица своей матери, сир Джорах.

Я тогда попытался представить себе, каково это, и не смог. Меня не назовешь везунчиком, но лицо своей матери я помню.

Зима в Королевской Гавани не сравнится с зимой на Севере. Но и тут она была гораздо суровее, чем в Эссосе.

Снег на дорогах превращался в холодную грязь сразу, как выпадал. На обочинах и траве он таял через несколько часов. Зато с деревьев можно было собрать его рукой и скатать плотный комок, который подтаивал в руках и превращался в лед.

Уличные мальчишки то и дело собирали такие снежки и облизывали их, словно лакомство.

Я шел в конюшни, когда прямо передо мной, едва не повалив на землю, с крыши спрыгнул Нахарис.

Не обращая внимания на мою ругань, он выпрямился и скатал руками такой снежный шарик и, насмешливо поглядывая на меня, положил его в рот.

— Съешь побольше, — сказал я, — надеюсь, сляжешь с лихорадкой.

— А что, — спросил он, засунув снежок за щеку, — такие суровые северяне, как ты, боятся снега?

— Я не боюсь снега, — ответил я, отодвигая его со своего пути, — потому что я его знаю и не тащу в рот что попало.

Думал, что он отстанет, а он пошел за мной в конюшни и стоял, прислонившись к грязной двери, смотрел на меня, слушал, как я отчитываю конюха за то, что не перековал моего коня вовремя. 

— Простите, м’лорд, — лебезил Рябой Ян, — виноват, м’лорд. Возьмите сегодня Гнедка, м’лорд, он не хуже Ветра, ничуть не хуже. 

— Перемажешь тут все свои красивые «перышки», — сказал я Нахарису, когда закончил с Яном.

Он не обратил внимания на мои слова.

— А ты суров. Правда, я думал, ты ему врежешь.

— Он должен делать свою работу хорошо, — ответил я. Потом помолчал и добавил: — В другой раз может и врежу. Тебе-то что тут надо? Чего ты на меня уставился?

— Пытаюсь понять, что она в тебе нашла, — сказал он без улыбки.

Я поднялся в седло, и только сверху ответил ему:

— Я, может, тоже думаю про тебя, Нахарис.

— Неправда, — ответил он, снова улыбаясь так, словно хотел напугать меня своим оскалом, — ты не думаешь про меня, медведь! Ты тоже думаешь, чего это она в тебе нашла!

Это была правда.

Женщинам я никогда не нравился. Даже до того, как мою рожу изуродовало клеймо.

Когда я был совсем мальчишкой, я еще верил, что женщины ложатся со мной не потому, что я сын лорда и могу заплатить за их любовь, а потому что им это нравится.

Мою первую женщину звали Марей. Маря, дочка кузнеца Лотара. Она была разбитная девка, светловолосая, яркая. Когда весной прыгали через костер — она задирала юбку выше всех, оголяя белые пышные ляжки, покрытые светлым пушком.

И у нее был жених. Недавно овдовевший молодой старшина охотников... Это я сейчас думаю, что он был молод — ему было около двадцати — а тогда он мне казался стариком, потому что был серьезный и по праздникам пил пиво с другими охотниками в корчме, а не бегал за девчонками по лесу, играя в жмурки.

Маря сама меня соблазнила, это правда. Поймала как-то у ворот нашей усадьбы, прижала к забору и поцеловала в губы, да так крепко, что у меня голова закружилась. Была уже ночь. Темно. Только помню, что ее глаза блестели, словно слюдяные зеркальца в гранитной породе.

— Приходи завтра, как все спать лягут, в рощу за кузней, — прошептала она горячо мне в шею и убежала, как и не было ее.

Кто бы устоял?

Роща та на самом деле была двумя старыми раскидистыми ветлами, между которыми в кустах орешника часто уединялись парочки из тех, что победнее.

Я пришел туда на следующий день, хотя мне до последнего казалось, что Маря обманула меня. У самых ветел я тихонько свистнул, подражая иволге.

Она вышла из-за ствола в одной белой нижней рубахе и молча поманила, словно русалка или ведьма. Теперь уж я решил не показывать себя рохлей и прижал ее к теплому древесному стволу, начал неловко мять в руках ее маленькие крепкие груди.

— Милый мой, хороший мой, — шептала она, — не торопись так, все успеешь, глупенький.

Плохо помню, что дальше было. И времени много прошло, да и в голове у меня шумело. Повалил ее прямо в кусты, рубашку задрал. Она только едва слышно посмеивалась и все называла меня «милый».

Милым-то я и тогда вряд ли был.

Потом я каждую ночь стал приходить к ней за кузню. Пока она не спросила однажды:

— Понесу я — возьмешь меня в жены?

Я просто не знал, что ответить. Мне было известно, что отец уже жену мне подыскивал из северных лордов. И в моей голове Маря с леди-женой никак не вязалась.

Она обиделась на моё молчание.

Уж не знаю, что она кому сказала, но на следующий день отец меня к себе позвал и говорит:

— Думал я, что ты мужчина. А ты мальчишка и сосунок глупый. Жениться собрался на кузнечной девке? Себе и ей жизнь испортить решил?

Я ничего не отвечал, стоял, сверля взглядом пол. Отец редко гневался, но вывести из себя я его очень боялся.

— Не молчи. Что, если понесет твоя шлюха? Бастрадов будешь плодить?

Помню, я вскинулся:

— Она не шлюха, отец! Она меня любит!

Он на меня только глянул и молча ударил по лицу так, что я отлетел к стене.

— Твое лордство она любит, дурак ты набитый. Но ничего, я тебя научу уму-разуму.

Отец отвел меня в баню, привязал к лавке и выпорол ремнем. Он сказал, что раз я веду себя как глупый малец, то и наказание получаю, словно ребенок.

Я ни за что не хотел кричать, губы искусал в кровь, но все-таки не выдержал — взвыл.

В той же бане отец меня и запер после, когда ушел.

Вечером пришла тетка, баню натопила, помыла меня.

— Отец уехал в Темнолесье, — сказала она, но тебя строго настрого не велел отсюда выпускать. Да и то сказать, пока что ты не больно-то побегаешь. Вода для питья тут. Утром принесут тебе поесть.

И она ушла.

Мейдж наверняка гораздо лучший правитель Медвежьего острова, чем был я. Она никогда ни в чем не сомневалась, никогда не бегала от судьбы — словно внутри у нее гранитная глыба, одна из тех, что украшают берега острова.

А ночью в маленькое, почти с ладонь банное оконце меня позвал тихий голос.

— Милый мой! Джорах, Джорах, слышишь меня?

Это была Маря.

Стыд меня такой охватил, что я даже дыхание затаил, словно она могла подумать, что нет меня в бане.

— Ну и молчи, — сказала она, немного подождав. — Все равно все скажу тебе, что хочу. Увозят меня в заиму на другой конец острова, к мамкиной сестре. Если не понесу, говорят, выдадут меня замуж за кого придется. Ты не думай, я не для того с тобой... И не понесу я, я средство знаю, травка такая особая, ее в кипучую воду кидаешь и на полной луне настаиваешь девять дён. Я этот отвар пила все время, так что, я не для того с тобой...

Тут она замолчала ненадолго, и я слышал, как она плачет там, за бревнами бани.

— Я люблю тебя, — наконец сказала она сквозь слезы, — полюбила давно, приманила тебя. Ты меня прости за это. А я тебя всю свою жизнь до самой смерти помнить и любить буду.

Так до сих пор я и не знаю, правду она говорила или нет. Может быть, она и помнила какое-то время. Я-то сам почти забыл ее.

Через неделю вернулся отец, выпустил меня из бани. А еще через месяц в нашу усадьбу привезли мою первую жену — Девон.

***

Сколько бы времени не проходило, Дейенерис никогда не забывала о том, что я — предатель. Таргариены не прощают предательства.

Когда-то я мечтал о ней, о том, чтобы сделать ее своей. Но когда клеймо выжгло мне пол-лица, я перестал мечтать. Не из-за уродства, нет. Клеймо — ничто само по себе. Просто вместе с кожей и мясом железо выжгло и все мечты разом.

Мне очень редко снятся сны — и когда снятся, они тяжелы, словно каменные жернова. Тогда я просыпаюсь, с больной головой, словно слишком много выпил накануне. 

В ту ночь я лежал без сна в своей спальне. Комната не хуже, и не лучше, чем другие. Чистая, и окно выходит на море. Я лежал на узкой койке и думал...

Это пустое занятие мешает мне всю мою жизнь. Когда-то, еще на Медвежьем острове, в бессонные ночи, я думал о своих возможных детях и о том, как я управлюсь со всем, если отец наденет черное. Потом я думал о Линессе, которая спала рядом, о её причудах и о том, любит ли она меня так, как говорит. Потом думал об отце, о его разочаровании и стыде. В Эссосе, до того как встретил Дейенерис, я больше всего думал о доме — словно заколдован был. Считал, что если вернусь в родной дом — словно вернусь в самое начало.

А потом стал думать только о ней.

По правде говоря, у меня давно нет родного дома. Раз отказавшись от своего места, трудно или даже невозможно вернуться.

Я лежал без сна, смотрел на низкий давно небеленый потолок, и мысли мои бродили где-то далеко, когда я услышал её крик.

Она звала меня.

Не королева, не повелительница Семи королевств, а Дейенерис — девочка, с которой я путешествовал по Эссосу когда-то так давно, что иногда казалось, будто это было в другой жизни или вовсе пригрезилось мне во сне.

Я вскочил, схватил меч и побежал на крики.

Пока я бежал по галерее, мое сердце ухало вниз и снова впрыгивало мне в грудь, словно оно висело на гибкой жиле. Я почти оглох — крики встревоженных служанок, приказы Селми, который был уже на ногах, чьи-то вопросы, доносились до меня глухо, словно через слой воды. Только резкий пронзительный крик Дейенерис звучал в моей голове.

Я не побежал к королевским покоям, потому что уже знал, что не найду ее там. Словно раненая птица она металась по замку, которого почти совсем не знала. С трудом мне удалось отыскать ее в темных закоулках.

Я вытащил ее из маленькой ниши, куда она забилась, словно от горя можно спрятаться. Ее рубашка промокла насквозь, и все тело сотрясалось в лихорадке. Когда я вытащил её, она узнала меня и сразу вцепилась тонкими пальцами мне в рубашку, боясь, что я ее оставлю.

— Они мертвы, Джорах, они все теперь, как Рейго.

Впервые с того дня, когда она вошла в костер, который сложила для кхала, мне стало страшно так, что холодный пот каплями побежал у меня между лопаток. Потому что в ее глазах, сверкавших непролитыми слезами, сияло безумие. 

Я бы хотел уберечь Дейенерис от всех напастей, загородить от горя и потерь, но мне это было не под силу. Я мог только прижимать к себе ее хрупкое тело, скорее похожее на тело ребенка, чем взрослой женщины, гладить ее волосы и пытаться утешить ее глупыми словами, которые никогда не утешают женщин.  
Дейенерис дрожала в моих объятьях, я гладил ее по голове и бормотал пустые, ничего не значащие слова до тех пор, пока нас не нашли. Я поднял ее на руки. Кто-то набросил на королеву плащ, прикрывая ее наготу. В её спальне камин был натоплен так жарко, что трудно было дышать, но Дейенерис все равно дрожала. Я опустил ее на кровать, служанки сразу отодвинули меня в сторону и укрыли ее одеялами и теплыми шкурами.

Потом прибежал Селми, слуги, принесли огня...

Барристану не откажешь в самообладании, но в какой-то момент наши взгляды встретились и я увидел, что он боится того же, что и я. Что ж, он хорошо знал Эйериса Таргариена, и в его лучшие дни, и во время помешательства. 

— Никому не говорите о том, что произошло с королевой, сир Джорах, — сказал мне Селми.

— Я не болтаю в пивных, сир, — ответил я довольно грубо. — Переполох слышал весь дворец, если не весь Красный Замок.

— Королеве просто приснился дурной сон, — сказал Барристан с нажимом. — Дурной сон, не более того. Теперь уже все прошло, и вы можете идти. 

Прежде, чем выйти, я окинул взглядом королевскую спальню. На гобелене слева от кровати женщина, едва похожая на Дейенерис, выходила из пепелища с драконами на руках. Мастер изобразил эту сцену так, как она дошла до него через тысячи уст — Дейенерис на гобелене была одета в роскошное белоснежное одеяние, ее длинные волосы развевал ветер, а драконы были похожи на крылатых собак. Толпы восторженных рыцарей и полуголых дикарей приветствовали ее. 

Возможно, даже сама королева верила в то, что все было именно так, раз позволила этой лжи висеть у своего ложа. Мне никогда не удавалось понимать женщин.

Моя первая жена, Девон, была тиха, словно осеннее утро. У нее были русые волосы, карие глаза и простое добродушное лицо, по которому никогда нельзя было понять ее настроения. Я не знал, сердится ли она, радуется или грустит, потому что она всегда была одинаково вежлива и послушна. Наверное, она была лучшей женой для северного лорда.

В брачную ночь она встретила меня в постели без улыбки, без привета, но все-таки обняла мягкими руками, когда я поцеловал её.

А когда я вошел в нее, она отвернула лицо и стала смотреть на полог нашей супружеской кровати.

Первый раз Девон понесла почти сразу. В это время тетка как раз носила свою вторую дочь, и они сдружились.

— Ты не должен входить к своей леди-жене пока она носит твоего сына, — сказала мне тетка, — это может навредить им обоим.

Я не входил. Девон, казалось, это даже понравилось. Дни она проводила в своей горнице за рукоделием, вечерами садилась с тем же рукоделием у камина, на маленьком стульчике у ног моего отца.

Он полюбил свою невестку, как родную дочь.

Гладил её по голове, словно маленькую, когда она показывала ему узоры в своей вышивке, нежно трогал её вспухший живот, выбирал имя внуку. Иногда она садилась к нему на колени и тихо улыбалась, глядя в огонь...

Ей оставалось доносить ребенка всего ничего, когда я напился эля в грязной рыбацкой корчме на берегу и, вернувшись в дом среди ночи, грубо взял свою леди-жену сзади, словно собаку.

Утром у нее начались роды, и ребенок, мальчик, не прожил и суток. Девон не упрекнула меня, ни словом, ни взглядом. Отец через неделю собрался и уехал в Винтерфелл, а потом в Белую Гавань, а потом еще куда...

***  
На галерее я столкнулся с Нахарисом.

— Мне сказали, что прекрасная королева занедужила, — сказал он, обеспокоенно.

Мне до ломоты в кулаках захотелось разбить его самодовольную рожу, но я только толкнул его плечом, когда проходил мимо.

Остаток ночи я провел в своей комнате, открыв окно и вдыхая холодный соленый воздух с моря.

Дейенерис никогда не ошибалась в том, что касалось драконов. Для нее понимать их было также естественно, как для обычного человека понимать речь жителей родного поселка. Так что я сразу поверил в её страхи — и испугался сам.

Если драконы погибли — погибла и она.

На секунду мне представился занесенный снегом родной остров, обезлюдивший, холодный, покрытый льдом и кровью. Но это видение, горькое и страшное само по себе, не отзывалось настоящим страхом и настоящей болью. Дейенерис была права, когда говорила, что у меня ничего нет — остров в далеком северном море давно перестал быть моим, словно часть жизни оторвалась от меня и сгорела в драконьем огне. Остался только горький пепел на губах.

Я достал флягу и глотнул вина, чтобы смыть мерзкий вкус с языка.

У меня действительно ничего нет.

Ничего.

Кроме королевы.

Когда небо посерело и волны в море стали отливать сталью, я закрыл ставни и надел доспехи. Я подумал, что Сэлми поставит меня в караул сегодня, если придут новости от Станниса. Но даже если нет — я должен был быть готов.

Доспехи рыцарей Гвардии Королевы делают лучшие оружейники, снимая мерку с каждого рыцаря, украшая их, согласно вкусу владельца. На моей кирасе красовался родовой медведь, переливающийся черным на зеленоватом фоне окрашенного металла. Оружейник хотел порадовать меня, хотя мне было все равно.

Я оделся и вышел в галерю, где снова столкнулся с Нахарисом.

— Слышал, Мормонт, — сказал он, и улыбка, которая всегда, при любых обстоятельствах не сходила с его лица, словно родовой медведь с моей одежды, погасла, — говорят, погибли все драконы и все их всадники. И этот ваш северный король победил. Не могу понять, как такое может быть.

— Может, — ответил я. — Станнис бросил драконов туда, где его войско из рыцарей и северных воинов не могло справиться. Драконы погибли — но войско у него осталось. Он победил.

— Не могу поверить... Драконов не так просто убить.

— Драконов убить можно. Не могу поверить, что Бес погиб так просто.

Странное дело, я видел драконов Дейенерис, когда они были еще размером с кошку, и, может быть, поэтому никогда особенно не трепетал перед ними. Они были красивы, сильны, великолепны, но всего лишь неразумные существа, которых направляли всадники. Если можно победить всадника, то можно победить и дракона. Маленькая принцесса, самозванный Эйегон — они легко могли погибнуть, но не Бес.

И тем не менее, он сгинул в битве с синеглазыми мертвяками.

— Может и не просто, — Нахарис поежился. Видно, он тоже попытался представить себе смерть в такой битве. — Выпьешь за его посмертие?

— Думаю, Бес договорится с Неведомым и без моих молитв, — ответил я, — но — выпью.

Трактирщик Немой Тоби быстро освободил нам место, пинками прогнав парочку оруженосцев-лаботрясов.

— Приятно чувствовать себя почти лордом, а, медведь?

— Меня зовут Мормонт, так и зови меня. А то я буду называть тебя павлином.

Этот ублюдок только заржал.

— Павлин это не так уж плохо, — сказал он, отсмеявшись. — Но так и быть, лорд Мормонт.

— Я не лорд, — поправил я его, отхлебывая пиво, которое услужливый Тоби уже водрузил перед почетными для его заведения гостями.

— А какая разница? У тебя есть доспехи, которые стоят дороже, чем вся эта харчевня вместе с хозяином. Ты сытно ешь и спишь хорошо. Ну... каждую седьмую ночь.

— Ты не поймешь, даже если я захочу тебе объяснять. Разве наемник поймет, что такое честь рыцаря.

— Не объясняй, — он махнул рукой, унизанной перстнями и прочими женскими побрякушками. — Лучше выпьем за нашу прекрасную королеву!

Он сказал это громко, и высоко поднял кружку с пивом, так что все присутствующие в трактире тоже, кто громче, кто тише, повторили «за королеву» прежде чем выпить своё.

Я сделал так же. Правда, горькое солдатское пиво — не самое лучшее подношение для Дейенерис.

— Вот видишь, — сказал Нахарис, — и ты, хоть и рыцарь, пьешь за королеву с наемниками вроде меня.

— За королеву Селису! — раздалось вдруг с соседнего стола. 

Зачинщика поддержали сначала не очень дружно, а потом все сильнее и громче.  
Нахарис нахмурился. 

— Помяни мое слово, Мормонт, совсем скоро за этими столами начнут провозглашать тосты за короля Станниса. И если мы доживем до этого, нам придется туго.

— Я не беспокоюсь о своей шкуре, — ответил я мрачно. Нахарис был прав, и именно поэтому мне хотелось врезать ему в челюсть как никогда сильно. 

Вместо этого я допил пиво, распрощался с синебородым и отправился на поиски единственного человека, который был мне нужен теперь — евнуха Вариса. 

***

Через неделю предсказания Нахариса сбылись. Станнис был уже в Росби. Всюду его принимали, как короля. В Королевской Гавани по углам вовсю шептались о том, что королева Дейенерис должна «отблагодарить» Станниса Баратеона. Говорилось это почти в открытую, а подразумевалось под этим — должна уступить ему Железный Трон. Придворные зачастили в покои королевы Селисы с выражением признательности и верности. И никто не воспротивился, когда во дворе Красного Замка зажегся первый костер во имя Р’глора. 

На галерее этим вечером было не протолкнуться, внизу, во дворе тоже собралась приличная толпа зрителей. Сначала это были в основном слуги, но когда королева Селиса спустилась прямо к высокому кострищу, многие последовали за ней. 

Я стоял рядом с Барристаном Селми и меня так и подмывало спросить, почему он присутствует на церемонии, устроенной женой Станниса, а не охраняет королеву, которой давал присягу. Правда, я точно знал, что он ответит. «Королеве Дейенерис нужен покой. У ее дверей стоит рыцарь Гвардии Королевы, и ей ничего не угрожает в замке». 

Селиса произнесла протяжную молитву, придворные повторили за ней. И костер запылал. 

Когда-то я стоял посреди дотракийской степи и также смотрел в костер. Дейенерис вошла в него — и, глядя на бушующее пламя, я оплакивал ее. Она вышла из пепелища невредимой, и я принес ей клятву. Но тогда я еще не знал, что мне стоит продолжать оплакивать ее, как свою потерю.   
Теперь я смотрел в новый костер…

— Станнис никогда не нарушит данного слова, — сказал вдруг Селми себе под нос. Я понял, что он думает о том же, что и я. Все, кто собрались сейчас у костра королевы Селисы, фанатично протягивающей руки к небу, в которое летят и летят красные искры, думают о том, что будет завтра — а завтра будет Баратеон, победивший на севере армию упырей. И Дени, дочь Сумасшедшего Короля, потерявшая драконов и верность своих людей.

Что ж, мою верность она не потеряет, что бы ни случилось. 

Я отвернулся от Барристана и пошел к королевским покоям. Коридоры были пусты и холодны. У спальни Дейенерис стоял лысый сир Ротгер.

— Ты сменить меня? 

— Да, если хочешь, — ответил я.

Он ушел, а я постучался и вошел в спальню к королеве. 

Сначала я даже не заметил ее. Маленькая, словно высохшая за последние дни, она лежала у самого огня, так что того и гляди могла устроить пожар.

— Дейенерис, — сказал я, опускаясь на колени рядом с ней. — Давайте я перенесу вас на кровать, моя королева. Вы так сожжете одеяло. 

Она подняла на меня мутный взгляд. Ее серебряные волосы давно никто не расчесывал, и они висели вокруг осунувшегося лица грязными клоками. 

— Дейенерис, войска Станниса у самой Королевской Гавани. Вы понимаете? Мы в осаде. 

— Джорах? — наконец она узнала меня и потянулась ко мне дрожащими руками.

Я подхватил её и поднял. А потом нескончаемо долгий миг думал, что поранил ее, потому что почувствовал, как по моим рукам потекла кровь. 

— Смерть, — сказала Дейенерис и хрипло рассмеялась, — кровь и смерть. 

— Нет, нет, Дейенерис, — я положил ее на кровать, стянул с нее одеяло и вытер ее ноги, — это не смерть. Всего лишь ваша лунная кровь. 

Я звал служанок, но никто не отзывался — все любовались костром и молились новым богам. 

Я укрыл дрожащую королеву чистым одеялом. Вытер, как смог, свои руки. 

— Позови Даарио, — вдруг сказала она. — Я хочу… Позови Даарио Нахариса. И ступай, ты мне не нужен. Ступай, Джорах.

Я проглотил комок в горле и вышел за дверь. 

***

В ту ночь Красный Замок был действительно красным. Иногда казалось, что от костра Р’глора огонь перекинулся на зимнее низкое небо. 

Я нашел Нахариса, как и просила королева, но потом пошел к Варису и уладил свои дела далеко заполночь. 

Начинало светать, когда я столкнулся с синебородым у ворот.

Правда, бороды у него теперь не было, так что я даже не сразу его узнал. 

— Мормонт, — он остановил меня, схватив за локоть. — Куда это ты так торопишься? 

И одет он был в старый кафтан, которые носят оруженосцы из простонародья. 

— Я бы спросил о том же тебя, если бы действительно не торопился. Ты решил дать деру, как я погляжу, — я кивнул на его выбритое лицо и голову. Нетрудно было сообразить, что лишиться своих «украшений» Нахарис мог бы только для маскировки. 

Он усмехнулся, блеснул золотым зубом и сразу стал похож на себя прежнего. 

— Королева дала мне секретное задание, медведь. Секретная миссия в лагере врага.

Я похолодел.

— Не делай глупостей, Нахарис. Пока что Станнис не враг Дейенерис, но стоит только нарушить хрупкое равновесие…

— Королева отдала приказ, Мормонт. Недавно мы с тобой пили за упокой Беса, сделай то же и за меня. 

Он сдвинул вестеросскую шапку на бритый затылок и подмигнул мне. 

— Ты глупец, — сказал я, повернулся и пошел прочь. 

— Береги её, Мормонт, — сказал он мне в спину.

***

То, что про Дейенерис теперь все говорили, стыдливо опуская глаза, и произнося «ее величество» тихой скороговоркой, было мне даже на руку.  
В назначенный час служанки, которые еще не сбежали от недужной королевы, крепко спали и никто из рыцарей Гвардии не стоял у её дверей. 

Она была в туманном полузабытьи. Я, как смог, надел на нее приготовленное заранее простое шерстяное платье, завернул в плащ и вынес из покоев.

Однако на галерее меня догнал Селми.

— Стой, сир, Джорах! — крикнул он мне в спину. — Остановись, предатель.

Я повернулся, опустил Дейенерис на пол и вытащил меч.

Будь он не таким благородным, он бы ударил меня в спину. Будь он моложе, я бы умер там.

Он хорошо знал меня, а я его — нам не было необходимости примериваться друг к другу. 

Я сделал выпад, он отбил и вывернул, стараясь выбить у меня меч. Все могло решиться в туже секунду, но ему не хватило силы.

И тут я понял, что не смогу победить его — только убить. 

Я поднырнул ему под рукой и ударил сзади, пока он не успел развернуться.

Он пошатнулся, но не выпустил меча, зато потерял в скорости. Поворачиваясь, он толкнул сжавшуюся в комок Дейенерис, и она громко вскрикнула. 

Селми отшатнулся от нее и на секунду выпустил меня из поля зрения. Это все и решило — я вогнал свой меч ему в горло. 

Он упал. На его губах пузырилась кровь, и он умер, не выпустив из рук меча, скосив глаза на Дейенерис, которую защищал.

Я смотрел на него и не сразу мог понять, что все кончено.

Потом поднялся, вытер меч и повернулся к Дейенерис.

Её глаза расширились от ужаса, я видел, что теперь она пришла в себя и понимает, что я натворил.

Я опустился перед ней на пол.

— Дейенерис, — сказал я хрипло, — у меня не было другого выхода.

Она посмотрела на меня с ненавистью:

— Будь ты проклят, — выплюнула она мне в лицо глухо, с такой злостью, что у меня похолодело сердце.

— Нам надо идти, моя королева, — сказал я и подхватил её на руки.

Она не сопротивлялась, словно вместе со словами проклятья, ее тело покинули последние силы. Дейенерис всегда была маленькой, легкой, словно дитя. А в тот день она казалась мне вообще легче пуха.

Я нес ее на руках, завернув в меховой плащ, и сердце билось в моей груди, счастливо замирало, и ёкало от страшных предчувствий — не впервые в своей жизни мне приходилось убегать, к этому я почти привык, но впервые я точно знал, что поступаю правильно, даже если мне придется терпеть ненависть моей королевы. 

***  
Линесса Хайтауэр ненавидела меня так сильно, как я сам никогда не мог ненавидеть даже своих врагов. Ненависть ко мне горела в ней таким ярким пламенем, что долгое время я принимал этот свет за любовь. 

Её я тоже предал. Обещал счастливую жизнь в собственном замке, а дал только скалистые берега Медвежьего острова и злые взгляды тетки. 

Мы приплыли на остров из Темнолесья. Тамошний замок гораздо меньше Винтерфелла, но и он выглядит величественнее, чем деревянная усадьба.

Мы подъезжали к дому с берега, Линесса скакала впереди на своей резвой лошадке и как только усадьба показалась из-за скал, жена обернулась ко мне. 

И вот тогда в ее взгляде и засветилось пламя ненависти. Иногда я думаю, что если бы я утопил ее в водах Ледяного залива, или хотя бы потом, после, моя жизнь сложилась бы куда лучше. 

Но на самом деле я слишком сильно ее любил, поэтому ничего и не понял.

Когда она улыбалась, на ее щеках появлялись две ямочки, словно следы пальцев в мягкой глине. А еще говорят, это Дева поцеловала девочку в обе щеки при рождении. 

Линесса улыбалась две недели после нашей свадьбы. И потом еще всякий раз, когда я дарил ей новое украшение или предлагал новое путешествие. 

Однажды мы с ней гостили в Винтерфелле. Был пир, танцы, много вина, приветливая жена Старка. Линесса охотно и много улыбалась мне, особенно на людях. 

— Леди Кейтилин сказала, — прошептала она мне на ухо, когда мы лежали на супружеской кровати в отведенной нам комнате, — что со временем я найду, что полюбить на Севере, как смогла она.

Я рассмеялся: 

— Глупышка, она говорила о своих детях. Когда ты родишь ребенка, ты тоже полюбишь место, где он впервые сожмет губами твою грудь. — Я потянулся к ней и погладил ее круглое белое плечо, вылезшее из тонкой сорочки. В Винтерфелле из-за теплой воды горячих источников по ночам не было неоходимости закутываться в тяжелые одеяла.

Линесса отстранила мою руку. 

— Да? Я как-то не подумала об этом, мой дорогой супруг, — и она обняла меня за шею, поцеловала в губы.

В ту ночь она так любила меня, что я был почти уверен, что мы зачали дитя.

Только через полгода, уже в Ланниспорте, куда мы отправились на очередной турнир, я поймал служанку, которая заваривала лунный чай «для госпожи». 

Я потребовал объяснений — Линесса бросила в меня блюдо с персиками. Тогда она впервые не стала скрывать своей ненависти. А я взял ее силой, размазывая персиковый сок по ее новому платью. 

***

В Красном Замке множество тайных ходов. Мало кто из его обитателей знает хотя бы часть этих подземных галерей. Но Варис — знает.

Вместе со своей драгоценной ношей я спустился вниз с галереи. Сразу за кухонным двором прямо в стене была маленькая и незаметная дверь, постоянно закрытая и заросшая мхом. Выглядела она так, словно ее не открывали целую вечность.

Я потянул грязную обломанную ручку, и дверь бесшумно открылась — петли были густо и совсем недавно смазаны свиным жиром.

Мне пришлось согнуться в три погибели, чтобы пройти под низкой притолокой.

Я тщательно закрыл дверь и даже удивился, как плотно она была пригнана — ни единой капли света не пробивалось внутрь.

— Мне душно, Джорах, — прошептала Дейенерис жалобно. — Душно без света.

Я прижал ее к себе покрепче и протянул руку вправо, как мне и сказал хитроумный лорд Варис. В маленькой нише лежало огниво и свеча.

— Мне придется опустить вас на пол, моя королева, — сказал я дрожащей Дени. — Я только зажгу свет и снова возьму вас на руки.

Пока я чиркал огнивом, Дейенерис стояла рядом со мной и дрожала. У меня тоже тряслись руки, так что свеча загорелась не сразу. Наконец, маленький огонек заплясал в спертом воздухе коридора и я увидел отчаяние в глазах Дейенерис.

— Ничего, — сказал я не столько ей, сколько самому себе, — вы переносили и не такое, Дейенерис.

Ей лицо скривилось от гнева:

— Я твоя королева! Называй меня как положено, Джорах!

— Да, да, ваше величество, — поспешил я исправиться. Потом снова поднял ее. Пришлось перекинуть ее через плечо, чтобы одной рукой держать свечу.

Коридор, по которому мы спускались, шел вниз плавным уклоном, а не ступеньками. Очень быстро стало холодно. Пахло плесенью, со стен и низкого потолка спускались клочья селитры. Пару раз я поскользнулся на мокром полу и едва не погасил свечу. Дени начала тихо всхлипывать у меня на плече.

Когда пол стал ровным, я вытянул руку со свечой вправо, освещая осклизлые стены, чтобы не пропустить нужный поворот.

Свет выхватывал из темноты куски кирпичной кладки, покрытые грязными потеками, песок и гравийную крошку под моими ногами, и какие-то странные знаки, одним богам известно кем и когда оставленные в этом гиблом месте. Наконец, мы дошли до нужного поворота и я снова спустил Дейенерис на землю, чтобы немного перевести дух. Королева огляделась, и снова пожаловалась на духоту.

— Скоро мы выйдем к морю, ваше величество, — заверил я её. — Видите, по пламени свечи видно, что этот проход ведет на воздух.

— К морю? — переспросила она, — Я хочу возглавить войска, вести в бой рыцарей, защищающих меня, моих Безупречных! Куда ты ведешь меня, предатель? На смерть? — она вскочила и выхватила у меня свечу, которая вспыхнула и погасла у нее в руках.

Я перепугался, что она убежит от меня в темноте и потеряется. Но она тут же сама бросилась ко мне, дрожа от ужаса и бормоча: «Джорах, Джорах, не бросай меня в темноте, мне страшно».

Я успокоил ее, как мог, вытер слезы с ее щек, получше закутал в плащ.

— Тут на стене написано «Пустой человек», — сказала она, когда я снова разжег свечу. — На валирийском. Это про меня?

На стене там, куда указывала Дейенерис, я смог разглядеть только едва различимые каракули, лишь отдаленно похожие на древние письмена.

— Нет, — твердо сказал я Дейенерис. — Нам надо идти дальше. Мы выйдем к морю и уплывем отсюда.

Я снова подхватил королеву на руки и понес. Её мрачные видения заразили и меня, и пусть на несколько секунд, но я тоже поверил, что эти темные коридоры станут нам могилой. 

Вскоре, порыв ветра, явно идущий снаружи, принес едкий запах гниющих водорослей. Он же погасил свечу, но мне уже не был нужен ее колеблющийся огонек. Темнота вокруг стала медленно сереть, и впереди открылось бледное окно выхода.

Коридор вывел нас прямо к берегу моря, на узкую полосу гальки, всего в несколько шагов, у подножия стены Красного Замка со стороны Белой Башни. На воде плескалась привязанная к камню лодчонка, такая маленькая, что я испугался, выдержит ли она нас.

Но выбора все равно не было. Я положил дрожащую королеву в нос лодки, а сам взялся за единственное весло.

Теперь дышалось легче. Дейенерис, кажется, задремала от небольшой качки, и мы быстро доплыли до корабля, который ждал нас в двух милях от берега.

***  
Мы снова, как когда-то, плыли с Дейенерис на корабле.  
Она уснула, и я вышел на палубу, посмотрел на черные волны, плещущие о доски, и осознал, что именно с плавания на «Балерионе» все пошло не так. «Возможно ли, — думал я, — что, несмотря на то, что и я и моя королева, теперь стали совсем другими, судьба подарит нам второй шанс?»

Нет. На самом деле я даже не надеялся.

Ко мне подошел наш капитан. У него был один глаз, в котором явственно читалась только одна мысль: жажда золота.

— Я иду в Лис. Отвезу туда тебя и твою...

— Жену, — ответил я. — Моя жена хворает. Мейстер сказал, что в Лисе можно найти лекарство.

— В Лисе можно найти новую шлюху, взамен этой, — рассмеялся он без стеснения. — Но это не мое дело, приятель. Мне хорошо заплатили и сказали, что ты дашь еще.

Я отдал ему приготовленный кошель.

— Буду молить за твою женушку всех богов на свете, — сказал он, и глаз его засиял от алчности.

Я снова спустился в каюту. Королева сидела на постели, забившись в угол.

— Дейенерис, — начал я, но она меня перебила:

— Нет! Не смей! Я королева! Только «ваше величество»!

Она бросилась ко мне, готовая вцепиться мне в лицо. Я едва поймал ее руки и прижал к себе, пытаясь справиться с ее безумием. 

— Ваше величество, — сказал я тихо, — до самого последнего вздоха я буду считать вас королевой. Но для вашей же безопасности, прошу вас, разрешите меня звать вас иначе.

Она перестала вырываться и затихла.

— Хорошо, — сказала она, — но ты виноват.

— Да. 

— И должен понести наказание. 

— Как вам будет угодно.

 

***  
Мы доплыли до Лиса и провели там неделю, дважды меняя постой. Потом я купил место на корабле до Волантиса. Оттуда отправились в Мир. Я хотел оторваться от соглядатаев Вариса, но до сих пор не уверен до конца, что это мне удалось.

Сейчас мы плывем в Йи Ти, как я и предлагал когда-то. 

Иногда Дейенерис ненавидит меня, иногда она успокаивается, причиняя мне боль, иногда она совсем теряется и бродит где-то в неизвестных мне мирах, разговаривая с драконами на валирийском.

Но порой, когда выдаются погожие дни, я выношу ее на палубу корабля, и она жадно вдыхает свежий морской воздух. И тогда она благодарно и нежно прижимается ко мне и спрашивает:

— Куда мы плывем, Джорах? Мы же плывем домой, верно?

И у меня не хватает сил разуверять её. 

 

Эпилог.

Над Ленг Ма спускался теплый вечер, и хозяйки голосисто созывали детей со странными именами по домам. 

Хлопали ставни шумного городка, ругались торговцы в лавках, подсчитывая выручку за день. В порту над кораблями и лодками кричали чайки.

Проголодавшиеся за день полуголые ребятишки бежали по узким улочкам между высокими плотными зданиями шумными ватагами. И когда каждый оказывался у родного крыльца, он кричал «Чако», то есть «Привет» своим товарищам.   
Самые бедные ребята бежали вместе дольше всех, до самых окраин городка. 

Маленький Чо Фу бежал бы до дома один, если бы не Огневка. 

Она была немного чокнутая и почти не понимала, что ей говоришь.

И когда играли в «догони или спрячься» она только бессмысленно бегала за ребятами, трясла головой с неровно остриженными белыми волосами и смеялась. Говорили, что Обезьяний Царь украл ее душу.

Но она никого не обижала, а мальчишки из их ватаги защищали ее от чужих и отгоняли бродячих собак. 

Поэтому Чо Фу благодарил Льва Ночи за то, что он поселил Огневку в бараке напротив.

Чо Фу подбегал к своей двери и поворачивался к ней. «Чако» кричал он Огневке, а она махала ему рукой и бежала к себе. 

Там ее уже ждал Старик. 

Старика немного побаивались. На самом деле было трудно сказать, сколько ему лет, хотя борода его была почти сплошь седой. Зато не его на щеке белел большой шрам. Но Старик не гнушался никаким делом за малый заработок, а еще он делал всю работу по дому, шил Огневке грубые платья, расчесывал и стриг ей волосы.

И еще посадил под окном лимонное дерево. Мать Чо Фу говорила, что за саженец он отдал пентошийскому торговцу чудесный прямой меч. 

«За такой меч можно было бы купить хороший дом, или лошадь с повозкой, а лимонное дерево может и погибнуть на нашей скудной почве» — мать качала головой, когда говорила об этом.

Дерево и правда росло плохо, и ни разу так и не дало плода, но Старик упрямо белил его тонкий ствол, окапывал и обрезал отсохшие веточки.

Только когда на Огневку нападала ее «болезнь», большие руки Старика покрывались свежими ожогами и он не выходил по утрам поливать свой лимон.

Никто в Западном Конце Ленг Ма не знал, кто такие Старик и Огневка, и зачем поселились так далеко от своих родных мест. Но жили они тихо и к ним привыкли.

Чо Фу так и вообще знал Огневку и Старика сколько себя помнил. «Чако, увидимся завтра!» — кричал он Огневке.

Старик обнимал ее, впускал в дом и закрывал за ней дверь. 

Чо Фу даже немного завидовал, потому что мать никогда не встречала его на крыльце.


End file.
